Her Secret Admirer
by MySoulAches
Summary: Jane and Maura stand on the brink of a new romantic relationship. Suddenly Maura starts receiving messages and gifts from a secret admirer. As Maura does a little detective work to find out the source of the gifts, Jane does some undercover work of her own. A Light Romantic Rizzles Story. Rated MATURE, because my story may suddenly cause arousal without notice.
1. Delivery for Dr Isles

**Chapter 1**

Christmas was just one and a half weeks away and the air was full of joy and cheer. The homicide unit was planning a Christmas party at the Dirty Robber, and Jane couldn't wait! She couldn't wait to hang out with the guys after work and party into the wee hours of the night… Yeah right, she actually couldn't wait to get gifts, and maybe steal a kiss from Maura under the mistletoe.

Jane looked up at the clock. It was almost quitting time. Fuck yes! It was Friday night and the much anticipated girls' night with Maura had arrived. They really didn't do much on their girl nights, just relaxed and watched movies together. Jane's phone buzzed just as Korsak walked up asking her a question about a cold case, so she had to put the text off until later.

After Korsak was content with Jane's answer she sat down and scrolled through her texts. She had three from Maura asking her to come down to her office. She got up and made her way to Maura's office. Jane knocked lightly on the door before coming in. The first thing she saw was a small bouquet of roses and a box of high class chocolates. The next thing she saw was this huge amazing smile on Maura's face. She'd never seen her smile so big before.

"Wow, nice! Someone sure loves you." Jane said as she moseyed over to the desk.

Maura bent down and smelled them. "These smell so wonderful, Jane."

Jane watched her for a moment. She smiled and waited for Maura to finish having her moment.

"Who sent these flowers?" Jane asked as she walked over to Maura's side of the desk and bent down to inhale the sweet aroma.

"I don't know," Maura smiled and winked at Jane.

Jane arched her brow, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I have no idea who sent these. But I do know whoever did send them know exactly what I like." She opened the box of chocolates and bit into one of the truffles.

Jane watched her eat the truffle, and the way her lips trembled when she wrapped them around the morsel made Jane's heart jump into her throat. And the way her tongue made sure that she savored every bit of the delicacy, holy crap, it made Jane quiver in places she had no idea a woman could ever make her quiver in.

Jane squeezed her eyes shut and shook off that sensation that crept up inside of her. Maura smiled at her.

"Please have some with me?" She said handing her the box.

Jane nodded and reached in and grabbed one. She popped the entire piece in her mouth and chewed. No slow seductive eating from her side. No sir.

"So you don't have a clue?" Jane said picking up the card and reading it. "Ian maybe?"

Maura shook her head negatively. "No, this is definitely not him. He's more creative." Maura smiled as her mind began to escape to another place. "I wonder if it was him."

"Oh, okay." Jane said as she sat down on Maura's couch. "So what did you call me down here for?"

"Oh, that's right," Maura said walking over and sitting next her. "It's about tonight. I need to reschedule, Jane. I'm so sorry."

"What? Why?" Jane didn't try to hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry; I need to perform a service for the Governor this evening." Maura said softly.

Jane smiled and nodded. "I understand, duty calls." She got up from her seat and walked over to the roses. "These are really pretty." She grabbed another chocolate and headed for the door.

"Jane, wait."

She paused before leaving, turning slowly to face her. "Yes?"

"Are you angry with me?"

She shook her head negatively, "No, not angry… Disappointed because we aren't hanging tonight, that's all."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. The Governor is a hell of a lot more important than I am."

"Jane…" Maura sighed. "Please don't be like this."

"Like what?" I'm fine, Maura." Jane held Maura's gaze for a few seconds. "I'm really happy you got those flowers. You deserve them. I'm headed home. I'll see you tomorrow sometime."

Maura nodded and gave a half smile. She knew she'd disappointed Jane and that was the last thing that she wanted to do.

"I'll call you later," Maura said.

Jane smiled nodded. And then she held her arms open to Maura. "Come here."

Maura took no time at all embracing her. Jane pulled her close to her and kissed the top of her head. "You owe me."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Uh huh, I know you will." She tipped Maura's chin and left the morgue.

* * *

 ** _Later that evening…_**

Maura was just finishing up her report for the Governor, when she looked down at her watch.

"God damn it." She groaned. She was so irritated. She could have been lounging on the couch with Jane rather than mulling over this fucking paperwork, which could have waited until Monday! She checked her phone. Jane hadn't called or texted or sent silly selfies all night. She wondered what she could be doing, or if she was simply in the bed sleeping.

The second she placed her phone down on her desk, it chimed with a generic text message. She picked it up and examined it. She didn't recognize the number and it hadn't been saved in her contacts. She opened the message.

 _Did you like your gift?_

Maura frowned and then smiled.

 _Maura: Who is this?_

 _Your secret admirer_

Maura actually blushed a little bit.

 _Maura: How did you get my number? Do I know you?_

There was no answer for a long while. Ten minutes actually.

 _Maura: Hello? How did you get my number?_

 _We have a mutual friend…_

 _Maura: Who is our mutual friend?_

For some odd reason, Maura was enjoying this light banter with this unknown person. Having a secret admirer made her feel like a school girl again.

 _You know I can't say._

 _Maura: How do I know you are real?_

 _The roses and chocolates should be proof enough. I'm going to send you something every day until Christmas._

 _Maura: This is creepy_

 _I know it must be, but I promise you, I mean you know harm. I'm in love with you._

Maura frowned at the phone and against better judgement decided to continue the conversation.

 _Maura: You're in love with me? I don't even know you._

 _Yes, actually you do…_

 _Maura: I do? Who are you?_

There was not another response. Maura stared at her phone for a long while before deciding to pack up her things and go home. It was definitely creepy, but flattering all the same. This had to be Ian playing tricks with her. The thought that it could be Ian made her feel giddy, but she really hoped it wasn't him. Not now…

Maura made it home a little after midnight. Her whole night was shot to hell. She missed Jane so much. Had she kept their date, she would more than likely be cuddled up with Jane right about now, without a worry in the world. Times like these are when she wished that she wasn't needed by everyone. She just wanted relax and have a normal life, whatever that was.

She went into the kitchen, put the roses on the island and grabbed a glass full of wine. She sipped on it, secretly wishing that she was not alone tonight. She sighed heavily and retrieved her phone; scrolling through her texts with her admirer. She wanted to know who this person was so she dialed the number of her admirer.

It rang.

And rang, and then went into voicemail. An electronic greeting greeted her and she waited a few minutes in silence before hanging up the phone. She wanted him to know that she had called... She really didn't think he was going to answer, but she gave it a try anyway.

She swallowed the last bit of her wine and dialed Jane. To her surprise, she heard ringtone ringing from down the hallway.

"What the hell?" she said softly as she walked in the direction of the ring. As she pushed open the door of the guest bedroom, she chuckled lightly. Jane had come over anyway and was now knocked out in the guest bed. Her solid breaths were even and deep. She was definitely sleeping really good.

Maura smiled and slipped off her shoes. Then she quietly crawled onto the bed and lay beside Jane. She adjusted her pillow and relaxed her head onto it. She sighed deeply, relieved that she did not have to be alone tonight. She pulled the covers over her and started to move closer to Jane.

Jane never stirred but Maura could tell that she was now awake. She tried to be stealthy, but Jane was a light sleeper at times; especially when she slept alone. Maura closed the distance between them and put her arm around her, spooning her gently as she rested her head near the nape of Jane's neck. She resisted the urge to caress her neck with her lips.

She and Jane had grown closer over the past few months of girls' night outs. Most times than not, they'd end their nights just like this. Neither one of them wanted to put a label on what they had. They had a friendship that was blossoming into something a lot more. Oftentimes, Maura wanted to pull away because it scared the hell out of her, these unfamiliar feelings, but Jane somehow would always pulled her back to her. Maura felt so drawn to Jane, and she couldn't even explain it.

Today when she had to cancel the date, she felt horrible, because she knew that Jane was looking forward to it… Just like she was. Oh, and this secret admirer stuff completely caught Maura off guard.

Geez, she hoped it wasn't Ian about to pop back into her life. He'd really mess up what she had going on here. But what exactly did she have going on here?

"What are you thinking about?" Jane said sleepily, "I can literally hear your wheels turning."

Maura chuckled softly. "No, you can't. It's virtually impossible for you to hear my thoughts processing."

Jane groaned, "It was a joke, Maur…" Jane leaned back against Maura. "You're so literal."

Oh, how she loved how she felt! She inhaled deeply as the scent of Jane's recently washed hair filled her nostrils. "New shampoo?" she asked.

"Nope, just haven't used it yet."

"Oh," Maura said pressing her face into Jane's hair again, "It smells nice."

"Thanks." Jane moved her head to the side and relaxed into the pillow.

Maura wished that she had the courage to kiss Jane. They'd already eliminated the personal space boundary. One day, she'd feel like it was the perfect time. Since neither one of them labeled it, it was confusing as to what it was that they did have.

Was she just a cuddle buddy, or were these cuddling sessions a fore gleam of the things to come?

"Is something bothering you?" Jane asked.

Jane was always so intuitive. Maura couldn't keep secrets even if she tried. That's why she knew that Jane had to have known how she felt about her. So why wouldn't she ever breach the subject with her?

"Sort of, yes."

"Is it about your secret admirer?" Jane turned over to face Maura. "Did you find out who it was?"

Maura gazed at Jane's perfect face for what seemed like hours and then she slowly shook her head. "No, but I spoke to him."

Jane's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yes."

"Oh, do tell. What did he say? What did you say?"

Maura really didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to sleep in Jane's arms. She sighed.

"I just asked who he was, and he said that I knew him, and…" her voice trailed off.

Jane waited for Maura to finish her sentence, but when she didn't she had to prod her a little.

"And what?" A silly smile crossed her face.

Maura met Jane's smile with a frown, "He said that he was in love with me."

Maura watched Jane's smile disappear from her face. "Oh, wow… I betcha it's your handsome delectable Doctor Ian." She did her best Australian accent, but failed miserably.

"Well, if it is him, I don't care. I don't need a secret admirer."

"Of course you don't _need_ one. But it's nice to have one, you know. Someone to give you attention, buy shit for you, and stuff like that. Have fun with it, Maur."

"We haven't done too well with admirers, now have we? Last ones you and I both had tried to murder us."

They shared a laugh. "Oh, yeah, that is right." Jane agreed. "This one might not be so bad."

Maura just nodded. "I'm sleepy. Let's get some sleep."

Jane smiled and pulled her into her arms. "Good idea." Jane sensed that Maura no longer wanted to talk about the secret admirer, so she let it be.

"Goodnight Jane."

"Good night, Maur…"

* * *

Maura awakened to her cell phone chiming with messages. She turned over to find that Jane was not in the bed.

"Jane?"

No answer.

Maura squinted at the screen and saw that it was nearly 9 am. "Christ!" Maura said as she bolted out of bed. She went on a search for Jane but Jane was nowhere to be found.

"Jane?" She called out again, but Maura knew that Jane was not home.

Her cell phone chimed a "message waiting" reminder. She opened her messages:

 _Good morning,_ was the first one.

 _Did you sleep well last night?_

Maura rubbed her eyes and rustled the tangles out of her hair as she sat down on the couch. She exited out of the messages and sat back against the couch, giving herself some time to wake up.

Five minutes later, another message:

 _Would you like today's gift?_

Maura held her phone, she wanted to ignore him, but the temptation was too great.

 _Maura: Not if I don't know who you are._

 _Soon._

 _Maura: How soon? I don't feel comfortable accepting gifts from someone I do not know. How do I know you're not some psychopathic serial killer selecting me as your next victim?_

 _I could never dream of hurting you._

 _Maura: Can we meet somewhere in public?_

 _Not yet_

 _Maura: Sorry, I'm not playing this game. I'm too old for games. Goodbye._

Maura placed her phone down on her knee, and sighed heavily. She really needed Jane right now.

"Where the hell is Jane?"

She picked up the phone and dialed her. The phone rang three times before she answered.

"Hey, Maur. What's up?" Jane answered.

"Hi. I just woke up, and I didn't see you here. I was just wondering if you're okay."

"Yeah, sorry. I had to do something for Ma this morning. I tried to wake you but you were down for the count." she laughed.

"Oh…" Maura replied blankly. She held the phone, not certain about what to say. "Are you coming back today?"

"If you want me to."

"Yes, I would like that." She sighed heavily.

"Ut oh, what's that big sigh for?" Jane asked.

Maura lowered her head, "Nothing."

"That's bull."

"I don't know, Jane. I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"As to why I miss you when we're not together. Because I know when I woke up this morning and you weren't here, it felt so wrong to wake up alone. What does that mean?"

Jane was silent on the other line for a moment. "I don't know. We've spent a lot of time together lately."

"Do we cuddle in bed just to be cuddling? Or is it something more between us?"

Maura heard Jane clear her throat softly on the other end, but she didn't answer immediately. She just held the phone, probably uncertain of how to answer.

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation over the phone?" Jane sighed.

"Very sure." Maura checked her emotions. She wanted to know how Jane felt about her. "Do you hold me because you want to or is it just because I'm a warm body lying next to you?"

Jane sighed heavily. "I hold you because it's what we both want and need at the time."

"You didn't answer the question, Jane." Maura's voice was level and warm. "Do we have something more?"

There was a long silence on Jane's end, and if Maura hadn't heard the sounds of the car and road, she would have thought that Jane had hung up.

"Yes, I believe we do."

Relief flushed over Maura's entire body. "I believe we do too."

"Do you really miss me when I'm not there?"

"Yes." She whispered into Jane's ear. "So very much."

She cleared her throat. "Well... I'm almost done. I'll be back there in a few."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye."

Maura couldn't believe she just made Jane talk about their situation. She'd thought about breaching the subject many times before, but was afraid of Jane's reaction. She reacted nothing like she thought she would. She was actually very forthcoming and open. Maura had no clue where she and Jane were headed but she certainly wanted to take that journey.

If only she could keep this admirer at bay, she'd be fine. Maura's brain began to run over possible culprits. Whoever it was had an intimate knowledge of what she liked, down to her favorite truffle middles. But who the fuck was it?

"We have a mutual friend, hmm…" Maura mused as she walked into the kitchen to gaze at the flowers. "Why did this have to happen now of all times?" She asked herself. She was referring to finally she and Jane had opened up the dialogue about what they had going on. Maura had to admit, the delivery of these flowers and appearance of the secret admirer definitely prompted her to press Jane for a discussion on their relationship.

Back in her office yesterday, she noticed something different about Jane when she saw the gifts. Maybe it was uneasiness or maybe it was jealousy. Whatever it was, Maura definitely noticed it and she didn't want to allow this type of anonymous flirting to ruin any progress that she and Jane were making in their unlabeled relationship.

She shook her head slowly. She knew Jane was the type to back away if she felt the need to do so. And the last thing that she wanted Jane to do was back away from her and their budding romance.

After careful consideration she decided she needed to avoid anything that could jeopardize her chance with Jane. She bent down and smelled the roses one last time before tossing them into the trash bin, after which she went off upstairs to shower.

* * *

She had just begun to enjoy her shower when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Are you serious?" She lamented as she turned the water off and slipped into her robe. She raced down the stairs to catch the door and ran straight into Jane. "Oh my gosh!" Maura nearly screamed as she bounced into Jane and slipped on her wet feet.

Jane caught her before she could fall to the ground, "Whoa, where's the fire?" She said laughing.

"The doorbell was ringing. Why didn't you just use your key?" Maura said as she pulled away from Jane, not realizing that her robe was open, exposing her water slicked naked body.

Jane's eyes fell upon her beauty as she watched the water droplets race down the contours of her breasts, and her flat abs, and her…Oh my, Maura looked heavenly. Jane stared at Maura's body the way a famished wolf would stare at its next meal. Jane swallowed hard as she forced her eyes upward back to Maura's.

"Um," Jane said as she looked into Maura's glistening hazel eyes. "It wasn't me. I had just got here, when the doorbell rang."

Maura frowned. "Who was it then?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders and pointed towards the kitchen. "Go see for yourself." She said as she sat down on the couch and flipped on the television set.

Maura stared at her for a moment, not sure if she should go to the kitchen. God, she hoped Ian wasn't in the kitchen. The last time he popped up, she ended up fucking him until she couldn't fuck him anymore.

"Who's in the kitchen?" Her voice trembled and she struggled to swallow the lump in her throat.

Jane must have noticed the difference in her tone or something because she looked up at her and frowned. "Maura, just go look in the kitchen."

Maura turned slowly and walked into the kitchen. Before she turned the corner, she turned slowly to look at Jane who was already watching at her. She couldn't decipher the look in Jane's eyes, but as soon as she entered into the kitchen she immediately knew what it meant.

There on the island, was another delivery. This time there were a dozen roses! Six of them were red, and six of them were blazing orange. They were absolutely stunning! Maura couldn't help but to smile at the beautifully arranged bouquet. She looked up just as Jane entered the kitchen. She lessened her smile and cleared her throat.

"Who delivered these?"

"The local flower guy down the street, I guess." Jane said coming to Maura side. "These are beautiful." She said softly.

"Yes they are." Maura couldn't stop smiling.

"Man, he's going all out, isn't he?"

Maura sighed, "I guess, Jane." She noticed the card sticking out of the bunch.

She opened the tiny envelope and pulled out the note:

 _Did these make you smile?  
You think this is a game? Ok then, I'm in it to win it.  
Because I want to win your heart.  
Is that possible? With love all things are possible._

Maura looked up at Jane who was simply staring at her with her eyebrow crowned. "Well, what did it say?" Maura handed Jane the card and let her read it. "Well, that's just fucking stupid."

"You think so? I think it's romantic." She grinned.

"Really, Maur? Romantic?"

"Yes, really, I mean, it's so, I don't know… mysterious." Maura had momentarily been so wooed by her admirer that she failed to realize how awkward this probably made Jane feel. "I'm sorry, Jane. Maybe I shouldn't discuss this with you."

"Why not? Didn't I say earlier that I thought you should take advantage of it? Hell, you can get a whole bunch of free shit easily." Jane went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and began swigging on it immediately.

Maura sighed and put the card down, "Jane…"

"Yep?"

"Are you angry?"

"No. Why would I be angry? I'm happy you're getting spoiled by your ex."

Maura moved closer to her, closing the distance slowly. She reached out and touched Jane's arms. "Jane, Ian is not sending them."

Jane frowned. "Oh? How do you know for sure?"

"I just know it's not him. These words are not his."

"Hmm," Jane said.

"Please don't be upset or angry or jealous because of this, Jane." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Jane said as she relaxed into Maura's embrace. "I'm just being a jealous idiot." She chuckled about it. "I mean, it's just an admirer, right?"

"Correct." Maura said as she pulled away from Jane and looked into her eyes. "It's just happened at the wrong time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of us. I don't want this to effect what we have."

Jane's expression changed to a sympathetic one, "Oh, Maur…" she sighed heavily. "I would never allow this to stand in the way of our relationship. You're my best friend, and hopefully if we play our cards right, what we have will develop into something more." Jane caressed Maura's soft cheek. "At least that's what I hope."

She reached up and held Jane's hands, "I'm going to find out who this is, I promise. I just don't want to hurt his feelings if he's put so much into showering me with gifts."

Jane nodded, "I understand, that's what makes you who you are. You're so fucking considerate." she leaned in slowly towards Maura.

Maura chuckled lightly and gazed at Jane. She wondered if Jane was getting closer because she wanted to kiss her or what. One thing was for certain. This whole thing with the secret admirer was causing Jane to become a hell of a lot bolder. And Maura liked that.

Jane closed the gap between their lips to mere centimeters. She was so close that Maura could feel Jane's breath on her lips, but for some odd reason she paused.

Maura looked up to see Jane's eyes fixed on her lips, "Don't tease me, please." A slight whimper came from Maura's mouth.

Jane's thumbs traced Maura's lips gently. "Your lips are so soft."

"Thank you," she exhaled. "Jane, please…" Maura shivered with desire.

A moment later, Jane took her lips in a passionate first kiss, sighing into it as Maura's tongue reached out and traced Jane's top lip, daring her to give her more. Seconds later, they found their rhythm as Jane took the dare and allowed Maura to French her. Jane picked her up and placed her on the island, as their kiss intensified.

There was so much passion, emotion, and fire packed behind that first kiss, that it was nearly breathtaking. Jane released her lips and traveled to her neck where she sucked it passionately. She knew she shouldn't have, but she felt impelled to place a firm love bite on Maura's neck. Maura froze as Jane placed her mark on her. Her fingers laced through Jane's hair, pulling it slightly.

"If you don't let go soon…" Maura gritted through her teeth, "I think you might give my musculus sternocleidomastoideus a contusion." It was painful and pleasurable at the same time.

Slowly Jane let go, and the heat of her kiss remained on Maura's neck as Maura reached up and placed her hand over the mark. They both looked at each other, their eyes saying so much more than they were comfortable saying to each other at the moment.

Maura swallowed hard and giggled lightly. "Wow."

"I waited way too long to do that." Jane said softly.

"We both did." Maura began to blush. Her emotions were all over the place.

Jane pointed at her neck. "I hope I didn't leave too bad of a mark."

"It'll be fine." Maura laughed as she hopped down off of the island. "I'm going to go finish my shower, I really need one now."

They shared a laugh and she kissed Jane softly on the cheek. "Thank you, Jane."

"For what?"

"For being you."

Maura left Jane standing there in the kitchen and went upstairs to shower. Jane had literally set her ass on fire with that kiss. And it was the only thing that she could really think about. As she showered however, thoughts about who could be sending her flowers crept into her mind. Whoever it was, was inadvertently assisting her relationship with Jane. If this hadn't happened, she wasn't sure how long either one of them would have waited before they shared their first kiss.

Just like a grain of sand, although irritating, eventually turns into a shimmering pearl, she wondered if this admirer would turn her and Jane's relationship into something spectacular.

* * *

 **Note: This is going to be a warm, romantic lighthearted story. If I write it right, that is. I hope you guys enjoy it as I push out the updates. Please tell me what you think about what I write.**


	2. Eye of the Beholder

**Chapter 2**

Along with her feelings, Maura's thoughts were all over the place. Ever since their passionate kiss earlier, Maura couldn't keep her mind off of Jane. So many thoughts went through her head but the one thought that kept repeating itself was the fact that she wanted to feel Jane's kisses all over her body. And now that she had Jane's mark on her as a reminder, she couldn't help but to think about it. A brisk cold breeze rushed by Maura's face as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Damn, it's freezing out," Jane said as she took Maura's hand and pulled her out of the flow of holiday shopper traffic. "Come over here, those people are going to run you over, Maur."

It was then that she noticed that she had been daydreaming, and standing in everyone's way. "Oh, thanks." She said as she let Jane lead her over to a bench sitting in front of the place where they were to meet Angela and Hope. She sat down quietly.

"Are you alright?" Jane looked at her and smiled. "You look like you're about to turn into an icicle. Let's go inside and wait for them?"

"No, I'm fine, really." Maura said as she tapped Jane's leg. "I'm not really that cold." She left her hand there on Jane's leg, gently caressing it. Of course Jane noticed it. How could she not?

She looked down at Maura's hand and then back up at her. "You look so beautiful right now."

"Aww, thanks, Jane." She blushed as she chuckled lightly. "I barely applied anything to my face today."

Jane's dark brown eyes scanned over her, narrowing with an emotion that Maura knew all too well. "Do you really need anything to make you any more beautiful?" Jane smiled softly as she moved closer to Maura and put her arm around her.

"I like this." Maura sighed contently.

"What?"

"This… You and I like this."

Jane laughed, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes." Maura's bright smile lit up Jane's day. "You know you do too."

Jane nodded, "It's definitely something I could get used to." Her voice had lowered to a tone that was none other than pure seduction. "Hey, I need to tell you something." She said just above a whisper.

"What is it?" Maura said leaning closer so she could hear her whisper over the noise of everything going on around them.

"Closer," Jane said as she motioned for Maura to come closer. When Maura had her ear a few millimeters away from Jane's mouth, Jane cupped Maura's ear with her hands and, being the naughty girl that she was, began kissing her lightly on her earlobe.

"Oh my… Mmm." Maura sighed as a flash of arousal prickled her entire body instantly. She licked her lips, leaning into Jane's kiss as Jane's hot breath tickled her ear. She closed her eyes, purely enjoying this pleasurable sensation.

Jane captured Maura's ear softly, slowly tracing the outer rim of her ear lobe with her warm and trembling tongue. Her lips closed around the lower lobe, as her tongue twirled Maura's earring in her mouth. Jane could feel Maura trembling in her arms.

To passersby, it looked like Jane was telling her a secret. Jane was so freaking mischievous. And Maura loved every bit of it. Maura felt like she was floating off of the bench as Jane's warm tongue dipped inside of her ear.

"Jane…," her name literally dripped off of Maura's lips like sweet honey. It didn't matter if it was the freaking arctic outside, Maura couldn't feel one ounce of the cold. She had been set ablaze with passion. "Take me home… Please."

"You like that don't you?" Jane whispered.

Maura just nodded as she leaned in further, hoping to intensify the sensation. Suddenly Jane pulled away, leaving Maura's world spinning rapidly.

"Oh shit, here comes Ma and Hope." Jane said as she nodded her head towards their mothers walking up the side walk to meet them.

"What? No…" Maura groaned. She detached from Jane and shook off her arousal. She hopped to her feet and greeted them with a kiss. She turned back to look at Jane who was rising from her seat with an amused look on her face. Maura narrowed her eyes at her and mouthed the words: _I'm going to get you_ , to Jane.

Jane raised her eyebrows flirtatiously, in effect accepting her threat as a promise. She came to her side and put her arm around her waist.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving!" She said as she motioned for everyone to go inside.

* * *

Once inside, they had to wait for a table momentarily. While they were standing there, Jane purposely didn't touch Maura. She wanted her to long for her touch as much as she longed for hers. Someone once told her that that was a great way of building intimacy in a relationship. Learning to anticipate one another. Every so often, Maura would look over at Jane and smile as she carried on her chit chat with Hope.

"Have you girls done much shopping today?" Angela asked.

"Not much yet. Possibly after we dine." Maura answered.

Angela frowned a bit, "Maura, honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You just look a little flushed."

Maura looked at Jane, who shrugged her shoulders, "I think she's just cold. I'm sure she just needs something inside of her to warm her up." She leaned in closer to her, "Right, Maur?"

The look Maura gave her was priceless. She cleared her throat as she felt the heat rising into her cheeks. "Yes, um… I'm just a tad chilly. Some warm soup will do the trick."

"Great. I'd hate to have you get sick before the Christmas party!" Angela nudged Hope and giggled. "I hear it's going to be great."

A moment later the hostess seated them at their table. Mothers got in first, and Jane was about to sit next to Hope, when Angela waved at her.

"Actually, Hope could you sit by me? I want to show you some curtains I plan on buying myself for Christmas."

"Absolutely!" Hope chirped.

Hope jumped up quickly and slid in before Jane could protest. Jane shook her head and laughed. She was glad their mothers were becoming buddies, but she made a mental note to watch them; mainly because the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. The last thing she wanted was their mothers turning into girlfriends. That would totally complicate things.

She slid into the booth beside Maura. The smile on Maura's face melted her heart into soup. She wanted so badly to kiss her lips. But anticipation was a powerful emotion. Jane noticeably glanced down and Maura's lips and then back up at her eyes and smiled. She was such a flirt.

Jane sat back against the booth and rested her hand on Maura's thigh. Maura reached down and covered Jane's hand with hers. With her free hand, Jane thumbed through the menu.

"What are you going to have?"

"I'm in the mood for something home-style and savory." She squeezed Jane's hand. "Pick something for me."

"Hmm," Jane said as she mused over the menu. "I think I'm having the grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"That sounds delicious." Maura said softly. "Would you like to share?"

Jane looked at her sideways and frowned, "Hell no. Get your own, babe."

Maura chuckled and without thinking, she took off her scarf and tossed it beside her. Jane's eyes widened as she realized that the mark she left looked like someone had punched Maura in the throat. It looked painful to say the least!

Before she could warn her that her mark was showing, Hope caught sight of it.

"Oh my goodness, Maura, what happened?" Hope gasped suddenly causing Angela to turn her attention towards her as well.

"What?" Maura was temporarily confused because of course it didn't hurt as bad as it looked.

"Your neck sweetheart… what happened to it?"

Maura eyes bugged out and she brought her hand involuntarily up to cover it. A second later she lowered her hand. She wasn't ashamed. She was actually quite honored to know that Jane desired her so much that it made her do something crazy like that.

"It's nothing," she said immediately blushing.

"Nothing?" Hope said, "Let me look at that. Did you fall?"

"No, it's just a bite." Maura suppressed a laugh when she saw Jane shuffle in her seat. She turned to her and smiled.

"Oh, a bite? From what? A spider? It looks awful."

Angela of course was sitting back and watching the girls' body language. And the main fact that Jane refused to look at her, made her realize that Jane was in fact, the naughty neck biter. A slight smile crossed her face. As she saw Maura turning redder and redder, she softly nudged Hope on the arm.

Hope turned to her with a puzzled expression, and Angela leaned over and spoke something quietly into her ear. Just like her daughter, Hope too began to blush.

"Oh, my… Um," she was at such a loss for words, that she simply buried her face into the menu.

Jane copied her and scanned over the menu for a 10th time, while Maura locked gazes with Angela. Angela tipped her head towards the restroom area and Maura nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me; I need to go to the restroom." She said as she waited for Jane to let her out of the booth. Jane let her out and Maura disappeared into the back.

The waiter returned to get the orders and then quickly left again. After a moment, Angela got up and went to check on Maura, leaving Jane and Hope sitting in an awkward silence. Finally Hope looked up at Jane and smiled.

"So how have things been, Jane?" Hope's voice was trembling on a giggle, "Pretty good I see?"

Jane ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. "You are so funny." She chuckled.

"Well, I think I have a sense of humor. You don't think so?"

Jane smiled wide and laughed. "If you weren't Maura's mother, I would have to disagree."

Hope chuckled and sipped on her tea. "Did you really put that mark on her, Jane? It looks painful."

"I know, I didn't mean to do it… I mean, I did but not that hard."

Hope nodded. "Just last week, you were determined not to tell her how you felt about her, what happened to change that?"

Jane sighed heavily and stared at Hope with a little bit of sadness in her eyes. Hope recognized it right away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Maura's got some secret admirer, and I don't know what to fucking do about it, honestly."

"What do you mean 'do about it'?"

Jane sighed and sat back against the booth, "I mean, you should see the smile on her face when she gets those flowers. Man, I can't compete with whoever this is. I mean, obviously, he's one step ahead of me."

"How so?"

Jane leaned forward as to divulge a juicy secret, "Everything that I've thought of, this motherfucker did it before me. I just don't get it."

"Oh... That's odd." Hope said blankly. "How is that possible?"

"You tell me how it's possible? Because I surely don't know, but I do know it's getting a little weird." Jane forced the tears to stay inside.

"Please don't cry. Regardless of what this secret admirer does, Maura loves you Jane and you know that. Hell, we all know it."

"I'm not crying," she said swiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm just mad and I want to know who this is."

"I know you do."

Jane sat quietly for a moment, and then she looked up at Hope and smiled. "So, I took your advice and I kissed her."

"Oh that's wonderful! How did she react?"

Jane laughed, "No comment."

Hope laughed out, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just a little weird to be talking about it with her mother, you know?"

"I understand." Hope smiled sweetly and Jane realized now where Maura got all of her good looks. Hope was stunning, just like Maura.

Jane sighed. "She responded in a very… Um, positive way."

"That's great. You see I told you. If she's anything like me, she will appreciate you showing her how you feel about her. And then remember, anticipation builds intimacy."

"It sure does. I swear to god, I totally wanted to f—," Jane caught herself in time. She rubbed her hands over her mouth and looked towards the bathroom. "I kinda wish I was a guy sometimes."

"Why on Earth would you wish that?"

Jane just looked at her and shook her head, "Duh."

Hope blushed a little. "Oh my, yes I understand." She took a sip of her tea, "You don't necessarily have to be a man in order to please a woman thoroughly. You just need the desire to please her, and the willingness to do and be whoever she wants you to be."

Damn, that made so much sense! "What the heck do you know about that?" Jane laughed a little.

Hope's expression became serious and she leaned forward to Jane, "Just because I had children with men doesn't mean that a man was the one who held my heart. There was someone else… A female."

"Are you serious?"

Hope nodded, "She was my best friend, and I shared everything with her. She was my heart."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"No one really knows," Hope said as her eyes glazed over with a memory of this lost love. "I told you to make this point. The love that she and I made was magical. She was much like you. She worried that she didn't have the right equipment to please me. We soon found out that neither one of us needed penises in order to please one another. We already had what we needed."

"And what was that?" For some reason, Hope's words were hitting Jane really hard.

"We had each other's hearts. And that is the most important possession in love. If you have her heart, you've got all you need."

Jane sat back and stared at her. She was in awe. Hope never ceased to amaze her. "Thanks, Hope. That makes me feel better."

Hope nodded and tipped her head towards Angela and Maura coming back to the table. "Let's talk more about this later?"

"Sure."

* * *

Maura and Angela returned just as the food was being set on the table. Maura didn't say much upon her return, she just sat and ate quietly. Jane kept meditating on Hope's words as they buzzed around in her heart. She wondered what her mother had said to Maura in the bathroom and why Maura was so quiet.

Was she upset? Jane looked over at her and Maura returned her gaze with a warm smile. Her eyes shimmered in the light above their table. Jane couldn't help but to smile back at this beautiful creature. Her body yearned for Maura's touch and she wondered if Maura would ever yearn for her as much as she did her.

"This is delicious," Maura finally said as she took a bit of her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Did the soup warm you up?"

"Yes, it certainly did. Thank you."

Jane reached over and slid her hand behind Maura and pulled her closer into her. She wanted to be as close to her as possible.

Maura looked up at their mothers, who were not paying them any attention. She wished that Jane would just finish where she left off earlier. Jane had discovered a new erogenous zone that set Maura ablaze. She thought she knew her body pretty well, but this one was new news for her.

Jane just gazed at Maura, never saying a word. Her eyes said so many things, Maura was certain that if they were in a different setting, say at home, Jane would be all over her. She hoped she was right at least.

"I love the way you look at me." Maura whispered to Jane.

Jane smiled and leaned in, kissing her firmly on the cheek. Maura closed her eyes and pressed her face against Jane's lips. This felt so right. She loved being wanted by Jane. She felt the heat from Jane's body and naturally it warmed her like her very own blanket. She liked that; Jane as her blanket. She would always feel and be secure with her.

Next thing they realized, the waiter was back at the table, clearing his throat for their attention.

"Excuse me, this is for you," he said to Maura as he placed a dessert dish of apple cinnamon crunch cake with caramel drizzles in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Maura said looking at him oddly. "I didn't order this."

He nodded. "Compliments of one of our patrons, ma'am. Please enjoy." He said as he turned and walked away.

Maura stared at the dessert and then she looked over at Jane who was also staring at it. She looked like she was trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

"Wow, that's so nice!" Angela said.

Maura smiled, "Yes, it is." She didn't have to wonder, she knew it was from her secret admirer. And that meant that he was there at the restaurant! She smiled at Jane nervously.

Jane eventually looked up at her, and craned her eyebrow, "Yeah, that's so nice." She forced a smile.

"Oh, it's always so nice to get an unexpected gift. Eat it, honey." Angela said as she handed Maura a fork.

"Oh, no," She said lightly patting her tummy, "I'm stuffed."

"It looks delicious." Angela said eyeing it.

"Why don't you have it, Angela," Maura said sliding the plate to her, "I would hate for this nice gesture to go to waste." What she really wanted to say was, _'Hurry up and take this before Jane blows her top!'_

"Oh heavens no. That will go straight to my hips." The women laughed at Angela's joke and Jane sat back against her seat.

She turned her head slowly and surveyed the room, looking for the sonofabitch who was trying to woo her woman. Her eyes never fell upon any usual suspect. She sighed heavily and looked back at Maura.

"I'll take it," she said softly as she smiled and grabbed a fork. She cut into the crunch cake and dipped it into her mouth. It was delicious. She was aware that Maura was watching her. So she gave her something to look at. She took another chunk of the cake, but this time she dipped it into her mouth slowly, tasting the morsel of cake between her lips. She pulled the fork out slowly as she raked it over her lips. And then just to be sure, she artfully licked the remaining crumbs off of her lips.

"Oh my god…" Maura sighed just below a whisper. Of course Jane heard her, because she was sitting right next to her. "Is it good?" Her voice a tad higher this time.

"It's delicious, you want some?"

Maura nodded briskly, "Yes, I want some…"

Jane glanced over at Hope who had cut her eyes over to her briefly. She then cut a piece of the cake onto the fork and held it up to Maura's mouth, waiting for her to take it. Maura's eyes met Jane's and they shimmered like jewels. Jane brought the cake to Maura's mouth and fed her a piece.

Maura closed her lips around the fork and pulled the cake into her mouth. She moaned lightly. "Wow, delicious."

Jane nodded and agreed with her, finishing the cake in silence. One thing was for sure. If that motherfucker was in the restaurant like Jane assumed he was, he was going to see that she ran this goddamn show, and regardless of what he does to impress her lady, the simple fact remained… Maura belonged to her.

Moments later Jane couldn't take the thought of being watched by the admirer any longer so she got up and grabbed Maura's hand.

"Hey come on, let's get out of here."

"But, what about Hope and Angela?" Maura protested.

Jane took out a few bills and placed them down on the table. "Ma, take care of our bill for me, please?"

"Certainly, honey. Bye!" Angela waved at them as Jane pulled Maura out of the restaurant.

* * *

Jane was pulling her quickly barely allowing her a chance to put her coat on.

"Jane, slow down. I need to put my jacket on."

But Jane didn't respond, her eyes were darting back and forth, scanning, looking for the perfect place. There, she found it…

Jane pulled Maura into the alleyway between a vacant shop and a small fabric store. When they were out of sight, she took Maura and pushed her firmly up against the wall, securing her hands against it as she stared at her. Maura's lips trembled as she looked into Jane's dark and seductive eyes.

Jane pressed her body against Maura's, and slowly released her hands as she moved her own hands underneath Maura's shirt, touching her softly. Maura shivered to her touch. Maura reached up and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck as Jane leaned in to kiss her.

"I'll be gentle this time," Jane whispered as she grazed her lips across Maura's lips.

Maura moaned lightly at the sensation of Jane's lips dancing across her. "You don't have to be gentle." She said before grasping Jane's lips with a kiss.

Their kiss deepened, as their passion rose. Maura pulled Jane into the kiss, refusing to allow her a spare moment to breathe. They both tasted the sweetness of the dessert on the other's tongue and the saltiness of tears. One of them was shedding a few, but they were too engrossed in the kiss to care. Maura sucked Jane's tongue deep into her mouth, nibbling on it gently. At the height of their feverish kiss, both Jane and Maura hit a point where their pace slowed down and they literally began to sink into one another. It was like a spiritual orgasm.

Maura slowly pulled Jane into a loving embrace as she rested her head on Maura's shoulder, gently strumming her fingers through her hair.

"I want you so badly," Jane confessed. "I don't want to lose you."

Maura pulled Jane's lips to hers and pressed them together in a sweet trembling kiss. "Do you love me?" Doubt didn't cause her to ask, pure need did.

Jane nodded her head briskly. "Yes, I do." Her eyes glistened as she kissed her again. "I love you so much…" She kissed her lightly again as Maura laced her fingers through her hair, guiding her in the kiss. "I need you to love me too." Jane sighed into Maura's mouth.

"Jane…" Maura whimpered, before Jane cut her off with another kiss.

"Please tell me you love me."

Maura pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "You know I love you, Jane." Maura searched her eyes. She thought Jane already knew how she felt, but she guessed she needed reassurance.

Jane reached up and held Maura's hands that were clasped in her hair. "I need to hear you say it."

Maura realizing that Jane was serious gazed into her eyes. She wanted Jane to know and be sure that her love was real.

"There's no one and no thing on the face of this planet that I love more than I love you…" She kissed her lightly, "And there never will be anything or anyone more important to me than you are to me."

A wave of relief rippled through Jane's body as a smile crossed her face. She pulled Maura into a quiet embrace, each woman taking a moment to meditate on what just happened. They had just confessed their love for one another. And no one freaked out, no one tried to run off… They were still there together.

And that's exactly where they should be.

Eventually Jane pulled away, "Let's skip shopping for a while and go back to your place?"

"Okay, what would you like to do?"

Jane shrugged, "I have something for you that I thought you would like."

"Oh? What is it?"

Jane put her arm around her and guided her back onto the main walkway, "You'll have to be patient. But I will tell you that it's something that you've been waiting a very long time for."

The smile that followed Jane's statement was so bright that it lit up all of Boston. Fuck those expensive flowers. Jane was the only one who could make her smile like this.

Jane offered Maura her arm and she took it quickly, "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

 **Note: I hope you all enjoyed this update. Some may have already figured it out, but I hope my writing is not that transparent. I'll update within the next day or so. I'm really enjoying writing this one. Thanks for your comments. I enjoy reading what you guys think.**


	3. Twist of Lemon

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile Hope and Angela sat at the table finishing off their meal and chatting about Christmas shopping. They had tried not to comment on how quickly Jane and Maura left out, but it was almost too interesting not to mention it.

Angela looked over at Hope and smiled. "Where do you think they went off to so fast?"

Hope shrugged her shoulders and chuckled a little bit. "I can only imagine."

Angela laughed and nibbled on the remaining portions of her dessert, "I think it's quite cute, you know?"

Hope nodded and gazed off towards the door. "Yes, it is."

"Janie can be real stubborn at times." Angela said as she picked up her phone and started scrolling through online sales. "Sometimes she needs a little nudge." She giggled.

"Um hmm, I noticed." Hope sipped the remaining bit of her tea; sitting the cup down gently in front of her she said, "She's just like her mother, right Ang?"

Angela looked up from her phone and smiled at Hope. "I'm not that stubborn."

"Not anymore," Hope said softly, "but you used to be."

Angela giggled. "Yeah, I know. I was impossible at times."

Hope nodded in agreement. "I find it very bizarre that our daughters met and ended up becoming the best of friends… just like we were." Hope toyed with her unused fork, "What are the odds of that?"

"It is strange, but I've learned to accept it for what it is."

"Oh? For what it is…? What exactly is it?" Hoped asked.

Angela nodded and sighed heavily. "Destiny, I think."

"Destiny?"

"I know you were never the type to believe in the unseen, but why else would this be happening? No one knows about our history."

"You've never told anyone? Not even Jane?"

"Heavens no... No one. What about you?"

Hope shook her head negatively, "I've only mentioned it vaguely, but I've never spoken your name." Hope sighed and stared at Angela, "Destiny, huh?"

"All I know, is this is something beyond our understanding, and our control. Our children found their way into each other's lives, and brought us back together."

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Angela said, "When you left, I just knew that I would never see you again."

"I didn't think I would ever see you again either and yet, here we are again, drawn back together. How is this even possible?"

"Life has a funny way of coming back around in order to make things happen."

A period of silence again enveloped them as they were each lost in their own thoughts. "I wrote to you." Hope said quietly, "Every chance I had."

Angela just nodded.

"When I was in Africa, I made sure to send postcards and letters with foreign postage, because I knew you liked collecting. Did you get them?

"Yes… and I kept every one, I just couldn't bring myself to write back."

"Why not?"

Angela shrugged. "I guess I was upset that you left."

"I understand."

"And plus, we had our boyfriends. I had the plumber and you had… Well, you know, the mobster's son."

Hope chuckled and shook her head.

"We were going in two different directions. You wanted to see more of the world, do more… And I was happy here in Boston."

Hope sat back against the booth seat. "I kept up with you for a while, the last time I remember looking you up was when you got engaged to Frank. I kept the newspaper clipping of the announcement. You were so beautiful in that picture."

"You still have that?" Angela gasped.

Hope nodded, "I certainly do. I was so happy for you. You had finally gotten your wish. That was to settle down with a nice old fashioned Italian gentleman and start a family with him."

Angela laughed softly. "That dream lasted for a while, until he decided he wanted something younger and fresher." She sighed heavily.

Hope reached over and took her hand, "Frank was a damn fool for leaving you…"

Angela swiped away her tears, "Yeah, I guess."

"You know when Maura found me and I met Jane and found out that she was a Rizzoli, I nearly died. I was like; this can't Angie's child could it? Yet, I knew she was, because she looked just like you." Hope slowly shook her head as she thought back on meeting Jane for the first time, "It was so haunting looking into her eyes. She has her mother's eyes."

"Yes, she does." Angela said. "Do you want to hear something funny?"

"Sure."

Angela sighed heavily. "No, never mind."

"Ang, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"You know I hate it when you do that."

Angela smiled and covered Hope's hand with hers. "I'm kinda glad that we didn't work out."

Hope's expression changed.

"Let me explain…" Angela clasped her hands together and placed them in front of her. "Had we worked out, we would have never had our children. And then we wouldn't be the same people that we are today."

"True."

"I truly believe our daughters are getting the opportunity that we never had… That's why they just needed a little help seeing it."

Hope just nodded.

"We need to do whatever we can in our power to help them out."

"You're right."

"Those girls are just like us, Hope."

"It's scary how much."

"And truth be told, I would like to see how we would have turned out. Isn't that crazy?"

Hope chuckled. "Yes, it's very crazy… But I understand it."

"Did Jane say anything about the secret admirer?"

"Yes she did. She's very frustrated about it." She laughed. "She had some colorful words to describe him."

They both laughed together.

"But I see its working, right?"

Hope nodded, "You know your daughter, that's for sure."

"I sure do." Angela said as she sipped her water. "She's just like her mama. And when there's a threat of losing something dear to her, she will go into action real quick."

Hope smiled softly. "Why didn't you fight for me then?"

Angela had to have known that question was coming. "Because I was afraid of holding you back. You went on to do bigger and better things." She took Hope's hand and sighed. "Even though it hurt then, it was for the best. Look where we are now. Life made a way for us to find each other again."

"You're right. And we have daughters who have managed to fall in love with each other. From the looks of it, maybe…Hopefully our families are stuck together for a while…" Hope said with a smile.

"I wouldn't trade that for the world."

"Neither would I."

Hope smiled at Angela and winked at her. "You realize that we don't need to do anything more for them, don't you?"

Angela nodded slowly. "Yes. Our love was so strong that it crossed right over."

"It sure did… It's only a matter of time now."

"Yeah, it is," Angela agreed.

"Our girls are destined to be together."

* * *

After disappearing upstairs for a few minutes, Jane finally reappeared into the room and told Maura to sit down on the couch and cover her eyes. Maura protested candidly before sitting down and covering her eyes.

"I was going to wait for Christmas but I decided, why not." Jane said stooping down in front of her. "I figure I need to do something now before your secret admirer, beats me to it."

Maura chuckled lightly. "Oh stop it… May I open my eyes now?"

Jane laughed a bit. "No, not yet," Jane placed a gentle kiss on Maura's lips as Maura waited with anticipation to receive her gift. It took Maura no time at all to ignite. Jane made a mental note to herself that she would more than likely need to be on her toes when it came to satisfying Maura. The thoughts often crossed her mind lately of just how the fuck she was going to satisfy Maura's sexual appetite. From the looks of it, it was going to take a lot.

"May I touch you?" Maura asked between kisses.

"Sure, just don't open your eyes."

Maura pulled her hands away from her eyes and laced them through Jane's hair. "I love this." She sighed as Jane touched tongues with her. "I wish you could see what I'm seeing."

"You can't see anything; your eyes are closed, silly." Man, Maura was a firecracker. Jane wondered how she got so lucky.

"Oh, but I can. I can see you." She hummed through a kiss. "You're inside of me."

Jane felt her own furnace heating up. She placed the small gift box down on the floor and slid it under the couch for the moment. She reached and slid her hands underneath Maura's shirt. This time her hands were a lot warmer than before, but Maura still shivered to her touch.

"Is that right, huh?"

"Yes," Maura whispered. "Close your eyes too."

Jane closed her eyes and continued to run her fingertips along the small of Maura's back. Maura shivered lightly.

"I love way you touch me." Maura said.

"And I love the way you feel." Jane sighed as she rose and got onto the couch with Maura, pulling her into her lap. Before long, Maura was in Jane's lap, bending her head back with passionate kisses.

"Can you see me?" Maura said faintly, but Jane heard it loud and clear. She couldn't explain how or why, but all she knew was that Maura's whispers echoed throughout her body. And yes, she could see her. Maura too was inside of her. She was in her mind, and in her soul.

"I see you… I feel you."

"Where's my gift?" Maura asked.

"Soon." Jane sighed as she dove into her neck, being careful not to re-mark her in the same spot.

Maura began to moan lightly as Jane's tongue slowly crept across her neck and upper torso. Maura leaned back and pulled her shirt off.

Jane felt a flash of panic. She had no clue how to please Maura, and it seemed like they were about to get down to business.

"Oh, babe…" Jane said as she beheld Maura's beautiful breasts. They were absolutely stunning. Jane's mouth automatically began to water. "I don't know what to do."

Maura leaned forward, rubbing them against Jane's face. She received no immediate reaction as Jane stared up into her eyes. Maura smiled, sat back and then unsnapped her bra. It was undeniable, the moment her breasts sprang from the confines of her bra, Jane's eyes lit up with passion.

"I don't either." Maura said as she leaned forward again, allowing her breasts to graze Jane's face. "But we don't need to know what to do, do we? We'll figure it out," She whispered. She kept moving her breasts across Jane's face, teasing her lips by pulling her nipples across them.

Every time Maura's nipples made a pass over Jane's lips, they would tremble with anticipation. They parted slightly, hoping to catch it on its next pass. Finally, on the fourth pass, Jane captured Maura's nipple with her lips, sucking it deep into her mouth with an intensity that made Maura cry out.

"Oh Jane… Yes!" Maura groaned as Jane grabbed her whole breast and twirled Maura's nipple in her mouth.

"I just wanna fuck you so bad right now." Jane couldn't believe she said what she was thinking and the vulgarity of how she said it.

Passion was leading her right now. No time for pleasantries. Maura would just have to understand and deal with it.

"Good because I want you to fuck me too."

Jane groaned and nibbled lightly on her nipple.

"Is that all you have?" Maura teased her. "These are all yours. Do as you wish."

Hearing Maura say those words nearly made Jane lose her mind. She'd never felt so much passion before with anyone. Her entire body was tingling with pleasure and excitement. Hearing Maura's soft moans increased the sensation.

She moved over to the other one and gave it equal attention.

"Help me take off your clothes, Jane." Maura said as she pulled at Jane's shirt. It took no time to pull her shirt over her head and off. Next came the pants. Jane was actually surprised at how quickly she got naked with Maura still sitting on top of her.

"Have you ever made love to a woman before?" Maura asked.

Jane traced her tongue up Maura's neck and nibbled lightly on her ear. "Never." Whispered into her ear. "You are my first."

"You're my first too. Oh, umm…" Maura moaned as Jane slipped her hands into her pants and squeezed her beautiful tight bottom between her hands.

"Mmm, nice. It's all mine, isn't it?"

Maura nodded, "Yes, it's all yours, baby."

Jane wrapped her arms around her and then stood up. "I can't wait any longer… Where?" She asked. She needed a place to lay her down and give her all she had. She couldn't take it any longer.

Hope was right. She really didn't need a dick, because in that instant, she knew she was about to fucking blow Maura's mind.

"Right here." Maura whimpered. "Anywhere, I don't care."

Jane dropped her back onto the couch and attacked her with kisses galore. Jane reached and unbuttoned Maura's pants, sliding her anxious hand inside. Maura was anxious as well, and anxiously awaiting Jane's eager fingers.

She slid them in slowly, taking mental pictures of what her lover felt like and looked like inside. She couldn't believe how vivid her mind's eye had become. She felt every ripple, every curve and as she pushed deeper into Maura's warm pussy, she felt something so soft that she couldn't resist touching it. It was feather soft, comforting, deep and yielding.

Every time she touched it, she noticed that Maura's belly would ripple with tremors. So she decided to concentrate on that one spot that seemed like it was the center of Maura's soul; the core of her being. Maura began to moan louder as she continued stroking her deep inside. And then her name started dripping off of Maura's lips again in a way that made Jane's brain swirl. Jane leaned down and placed soft kisses on Maura belly as she traced her line of symmetry down,

Down,

And further down….

Maura whimpered and grabbed Jane's hair just as Jane had made her way just an inch above Maura's throbbing clit. Jane looked up at her and waited for her to gaze down. She wanted her to see how much she was enjoying her. All fear went out the door the moment Maura's eyes fixed on hers. There she was, this beautiful creature, watching her lover about make love to her for the first time.

Maura's eyes glistened with tears but she didn't say anything, she just clenched her fingers tightly around Jane's hair and pushed her downward. A moment later, Jane's eager lips surrounded Maura's clit, and her tongue sucked and twirled while Jane's fingers worked her on the inside. Maura's body trembled as she made these beautiful noises of pleasure.

At first, Jane couldn't understand what she was saying; maybe she was speaking another language. Then something amazing happened. Maura's incomprehensible gibberish became like a sweet melody, music to Jane's ears. She listened to the tune, and from the chords and notes, she could tell how much Maura was enjoying it. It was like her spirit was guided in this delicate lovemaking by the sweet sounds of Maura's pleasure.

That soft spot inside of her suddenly rippled and became hard, at the same time, Maura's breaths were coming faster and more erratic. She began circling her hips, making sure Jane licked every inch of her pulsating center that she could. Without warning, Jane detached herself, pulled her fingers out of Maura's body, and in one quick movement, she laid down on her back and pulled Maura on top of her.

Maura cursed her out of sheer frustration but soon she realized what Jane was up to as Jane positioned Maura perfectly so that their bodies fit together like a puzzle.

"Let me come with you." She sighed as she grabbed Maura's waistline and encouraged her to ride her.

"Like this?"

"Yes… Do it."

Maura obeyed her and began riding Jane with a rhythm that was not only intense, but also mind boggling. Maura was so hot and ready that Jane could feel her hardened clit rubbing against hers. That's all she needed to feel too. Maura's pace quickened as she started trembling violently on top of Jane.

"Don't make me do this alone." She cried out as she struggled to hold on. After a quick second, Maura leaned down and French kissed her as she continued to grind herself into Jane. That was it… That double stimulation was all too much for Jane to handle. She wrapped her arms around Maura and trembled as her orgasm set her off.

Hers came in a flash, and Maura finally allowed hers to come on the onset of Jane's. Jane climaxed quietly while Maura released her passion in ear-splitting moans and cries. Maura's body eventually went limp on top of Jane's. Jane scooped her up and laid on the couch with her. She spooned her and kissed her on the back of the neck.

"Damn," Jane said as she snuggled into Maura's neck. "Where did you learn to fuck like that?"

Maura chuckled. "I have no idea…I should be asking you the same thing."

Jane sighed heavily and pulled the blanket over them. "My whole body is buzzing."

"Mine too. I always buzz when you're close to me."

"I love you," Jane said softly.

"I love you too."

A few moments of quiet reflection passed and Jane kissed the side of Maura's face. "Would you like your gift now?"

Maura smiled, "Yes," she lifted her head so Jane could reach underneath the couch.

She pulled out the small jewelry box. "This is your Christmas present, a little early."

Maura sat up and turned to face Jane. Her smile was so warm and bright. "Oh Jane… You didn't have to."

Jane nodded, "I know, but I wanted to."

Maura simply sighed contently. "Okay."

Jane opened the box and pulled out a beautiful locket necklace. "My mother gave this to me when I was ten years old. She said that her best friend gave it to her and she told me one day, I'll have a best friend whom I would never leave. And she told me once that person appeared I would know it, because it belongs to only one. There can be only one."

Maura opened the locket. There was a photo on one side and an inscription on the other. It was an "usie" photo of her and Jane that was taken a couple of weeks prior to this moment. It was actually her favorite "usie" yet.

"So here it is, for you." Jane said lightly. "The only one who deserves it."

"Oh, Jane, it's my favorite photo." She cupped her mouth. She was so emotional, especially after Jane had just blown her mind.

"Read the inscription."

Maura leaned the locket towards the light:

 _Best of friends, hoping this is the start of a lifetime of memories together._

Maura's tears flowed out of her eyes as she turned to look at Jane. "Oh my god, Jane, This is so beautiful."

Jane kissed her lightly on the lips. "Can I put it on you?"

She nodded. "Yes, please," she turned and waited for Jane to snap it onto her neck.

"Looks great on you."

"It sure does," she cooed. There was so much love in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Maura."

Maura pressed her lips against Jane's in a very emotional kiss. "Merry Christmas, Jane."

Jane pulled her back down on the couch where they continued to snuggle under the covers. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment right here.

"This is such a beautiful piece of jewelry," Maura sighed. "It must have been popular back in the 70s, like the break apart best friends heart charms were in the 80s."

"Hmm, probably. Why do you say that?"

Maura sighed and settled into the crook of Jane's arm. "Because Hope has one just like this." She said sleepily as she yawned loudly.

Jane chuckled, not really hearing immediately what Maura had said. After a few minutes rolled by, it dawned on her what she said.

"Maur, what did you say?"

No answer. She shook her lightly. "Maura?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you say about Hope's necklace?"

Maura yawn, "Oh, I said she had one similar to this one. Beautiful." She quickly fell back to sleep afterward.

Jane's mind was swirling with thoughts. When she was given the necklace twenty something odd years ago, there was a photo still in it. Angela had taken it out and put it somewhere. And Jane knew her mother to never throw away photos or anything that she was sentimentally attached to. Suddenly, her detective senses started tingling and she needed to get up and silence them. And the only way she could silence them was be doing a little detective work.

She checked her watch. Angela wouldn't be home for hours. She slowly got off of the couch, kissed Maura lightly on the cheek, "I love you," she whispered.

She slipped into her clothes and made sure not to wake her as she slipped quietly out of Maura's house and into Angela's guest residence. She had a strong feeling that she was about to uncover an amazing secret. It would explain a lot of things.

She just hoped that whatever she found, she would be able to understand and explain it.

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading. I got a little creative with this update and added a twist. Some may like it, some wont. But regardless. I hope you enjoyed it. Next update, the girls find out who the secret admirer is and about their mothers' past.**


	4. Shooting Star

**Chapter 4**

Jane couldn't believe she was snooping through her mother's belongings. She hadn't done this in years! There was a certain type of excitement to be had in expecting to find a juicy secret. She tried not to think too much of it, because she had a hard time wrapping her mind around the idea of her mother and Maura's mother being more than just friends. Had Hope not told her about her best friend earlier, she would have never thought anything of it initially.

Jane knew where to look too. Angela had this wooden box, which she kept locked with a key at all times. Jane remembered when Frankie got caught trying to jimmy the lock when he was a kid. He got in so much trouble! Jane chuckled at the memory.

Her phone rang. "Fuck!" It was Angela. She answered it. "Hey Ma."

"Hey honey, what are you girls up to?"

Jane bit her lip. "Um, we're just…Uh, hanging out." She purposely stuttered through her words to make her mother suspicious. If this worked, Angela would stay away longer.

"Hanging out?"

"Yeah, Ma. We are… Man, I'm a little embarrassed. We are kinda spending some, girl time together. You know."

There was a long silence and then Angela giggled, "Oh! Okay, I get it now."

"You're not coming home yet are you?"

"I was thinking about it."

"No, please… Give us a couple more hours."

"Well, okay. Maybe I'll just finish your shopping for you. Text me your list okay, sweetie?"

"Do you still have my debit card?"

"Yes. Do you want me to use that?"

"Yes! Great! You're the best."

"Love you sweetie."

"I love you too, Ma." Jane said as she hung up the phone. She quickly composed a text with her list and made sure to send her a good ways away in order to find the items.

A moment later she received a confirmation from Angela via text. She sighed a sigh of relief and went on her search. She searched high and low for that goddamn box. She'd seen it a couple weeks ago when she was helping her mother clean this place, but of course she lost sight of it.

"Where would I put it?" She said to herself.

She stood in the middle of Angela's bedroom and scanned the room slowly, looking for something, anything that would clue her as to its whereabouts. If she were her mother, she would hide it in plain sight.

She sat down on her mother's bed and mused for a moment. "I would keep my memories close," she said as she leaned back onto Angela's pillow. She turned her head to the side and smiled. There on the side of her nightstand was a drawer. Jane sat up quickly and examined the nightstand. She tried to pull the handle on the front of the nightstand but realized it was just a dummy handle.

"Clever girl," Jane chuckled. She pushed the nightstand to the side and pulled on the real handle. It was locked. She felt around underneath the bottom of the drawer, and couldn't find a key. "Of course it wasn't going to be that easy."

She laid back and scanned again. Her eyes instantly settled on the bookcase that sat directly across from the bed. The answer was right there! Angela had a word art sculpture sitting on the bookcase in front of her Agatha Christie novels. Jane had seen this thing a million times, but for the first time it meant something to her. The sculpture read: _Family…Love… &…Hope_

Jane got up and went over to the bookcase, retrieving the sculpture. On the back side of the words "Hope", there was a small compartment.

She opened it.

And just as she had suspected, there was a small key that no doubt fit the nightstand. She took it out, went to the nightstand and unlocked it. As she pulled opened the drawer, a sense of guilt came over her. She was doing the unthinkable. Every Rizzoli knew that they should never, ever touch Ma's secret box. And if they did, there would be hell to pay.

She took a deep breath and retrieved the smaller key that sat next to the box. She slid it into the keyhole and unlocked it. She opened it and her heart leapt into her throat. On top, there was a white handcrafted lining, with one word etched in with purple threading: _Speranza_

Jane's hands began to tremble as she lifted the fabric to see what the contents of the box were. There were postal letters, handwritten letters, drawings, charms, and…Pictures. Jane thumbed through the years' worth of Polaroid snapshots until she found a small circular piece that she knew belonged in the necklace. She turned it over and found what she'd been looking for. It was a vintage "usie" of a younger Angela and Hope. God, they had to be about 16 or 17 years old. It was spooky how they posed almost exactly the same way that she and Maura did. She shook off the chills and checked her watch. She needed to get Maura in here, so they could discover this together. Jane didn't have to see the pictures; she knew Hope was going to be in them.

* * *

She pulled out her phone and dialed Maura. It rang and went into voicemail. She hung up and tried again. This time, she answered on the first ring.

"Dr. Isles?" A sleepy Maura answered.

"Maur, it's me."

"What? Where are you Jane?"

"I'm next door at my mother's."

Maura yawned sleepily. "Oh, okay."

"Listen, get up put on your clothes and come over here quick!" she said before hanging up.

She knew that Maura would be able to hear the urgency in her voice. Surely enough, Maura was at the door no more than five minutes later. Jane opened up the front door and pulled her in quickly. She glanced outside to make sure Angela wasn't pulling up on them.

"Jane, what on Earth is going on?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded and started pacing. She wasn't sure how she as going to break the news to Maura, she just knew she had to. "Okay… I know why your mother has a necklace just like that one," she said pointing to the necklace she had just given her.

Maura reached up and touched it, "Why?"

Jane thought that it was better just to show her than to try to explain it. She took Maura's hand and guided her to the couch. "You're going to need to sit down for this."

Maura sat slowly, "Jane, what's wrong?" Maura could see Jane was troubled.

Jane sat beside her and placed the box in front of them. She opened it slowly.

"What is this?" Maura asked quietly.

"Ma's secret box."

Maura's eyes widened, "Wait, _the_ secret box?" She hopped up out of her seat. "I can't be a part of this, Jane." She began hyper-ventilating.

Jane reached for her hand and pulled her back down. "Shh, calm down, babe… It's okay. You really need to see this too." Her eyes were soothing as she willed for Maura to stay with her.

Finally, Maura nodded slowly. "Okay."

Jane pointed to the fabric lining and watched for Maura's reactions. "Do you know what that says?"

Maura nodded, "Yes. It says 'Hope', in Italian.

Jane nodded and pulled back the lining.

"What does this have to do with Hope and Angela having matching necklaces? Jane, I don't understand."

"You will," she said softly as she took out a postcard and handed it to Maura.

Maura took it and smiled, "Oh wow, this is an NMK postcard from 1980. NMK stands for _National Museums of Kenya_. Hope told me about when she went there in her twenties and spent a summer there."

Jane just nodded and looked down at it. "Read it."

Maura turned it over and her smile slowly disappeared from her face as she read the postcard. "Oh my god, Jane," Maura gasped.

"What does it say?"

Maura's lips trembled as she looked up at her. "This can't be accurate."

Jane took the card from her and read it:

 _Ang, did you get my Christmas card from Morocco?  
Congrats on the new baby boy! Baby #3. Wow!  
I know you're probably busy. Just know that I miss you.  
Sending my love, Hope._

* * *

Jane sighed heavily as she felt a strange emotion creeping up inside of her. It kind of felt like sadness and also a little bit like regret. She placed the card down and looked up at Maura. Maura's face emitted the same look. Jane handed Maura the small photo that belonged in her necklace.

"This is the photo that came out of the necklace I gave you. Ma, took it out when she gave it to me."

Maura took the photo and examined it. She brought a trembling hand up to her mouth and then looked up at Jane, "This looks just like ours! How can this be?"

Jane just shrugged.

"They knew each other already?" Maura whispered.

Jane just nodded, "Looks like it." She started to close the box, uncertain if she wanted to see any more, but Maura stopped her.

"No, we need to know the rest of their story." Maura's expression was resolute.

Jane glanced at her watch, "Okay. But we need to hurry."

They began going through the stacks of postcards and letters from Hope to Angela; Reading each letter, poem, love note, and sketch. Hope and Angela had met in their sophomore year of high school through a mutual friend. The day they met, both Angela and Hope had skipped classes at their respective schools and ended up at the lake. They forged a bond that very day and could hardly be separated. They were what each other needed during that period of their lives. A sister type of friend who would not judge. They were the best of friends, inseparable. Apparently they got into a lot of trouble too.

The ones on the bottom of the stack detailed their love for one another, and showcased something that only Jane and Maura could dream of having. By the time they finished the set of handwritten letters from their senior year, Maura was in tears.

"This is so heartbreaking."

"Yeah, it's sad."

"They loved each other so much! Why didn't they ever tell us?"

Jane sighed. "I don't know, Maur. It's probably awkward for them you know? What are they gonna say to us? 'Hey, guess what? We used to be lovers'?"

Maura took out a picture of Hope and Angela taken at Niagara Falls and thumbed over it. "Oh, they were so much more than just lovers, Jane." She swiped a tear from her eye, "They were soulmates."

Jane couldn't believe those words just came out of Maura's mouth. She reached over and touched her on the hand. "Yeah, maybe they were."

"What are we going to do with this information?"

"I don't know."

"We have to tell them we know!"

"What? No!" Jane nearly yelled, and then she laughed nervously, "Are you insane? My mother would flip if she knew that I was going through her shit like this."

Maura froze as her fingers fell upon a letter to Angela dated a week after her birth. She opened it, and then lost the nerve to read it. Jane took it and read it quickly.

"Oh man…"

"What does it say, Jane?"

"You want me to just read it?"

Maura nodded. "Please."

Jane cleared her heart from her throat and began reading:

 _My Dearest Angela,  
My heart breaks as I write this letter.  
I delivered a healthy baby girl on August 7th.  
Sadly she died shortly after birth. She's gone! I just want to die, Ang.  
Patrick said she looked like me… She had red hair and even my dimples!  
I wish I could have held her, and kissed her, and told her that I loved her.  
My heart is shattered into pieces. Please, god, Angie. I need you!  
I'm sorry, I know you have your family and own baby girl to care for now.  
It was my dream that our girls could grow up together & be close like us.  
I guess I must have done something wrong. This hurts!  
Thank you for the pictures of Jane. She's so beautiful. Just like her mother.  
Enclosed are funds just for you and your little princess. Kiss her for me.  
Per sempre tuo amore, Hope.  
Ps. I love you._

* * *

Maura's took a moment to absorb the words that Jane had just spoken. Jane slowly placed the letter back into the envelope and into the box.

"I don't know what to say," Maura said.

"Neither do I, I don't know how to feel either."

Maura nodded slowly and motioned for Jane to take the box. "We've seen enough, don't you think?"

Jane nodded in agreement. "Yes, we have." She said as she closed the box up and returned it to its proper place in Angela's bedroom.

She rejoined Maura a few minutes later. She was standing at the front door, about to leave out of the residence. "Are you okay, Maur?"

Maura nodded, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm stunned and I'm saddened, but I'm definitely okay." She said as she disappeared out of the door.

Jane shut and locked the door behind her and joined Maura in the main house. Maura was standing in the kitchen at the island when Jane approached her cautiously. Jane wasn't certain what was going on inside of Maura, but she was certain that it was probably just as tumultuous as it was inside of her.

Jane stood in front of her and sighed, "Talk to me, babe. What are you feeling?"

Maura shook her head briskly, "I don't know what this emotion is that I'm feeling." She looked up at Jane and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Oh no, come here." Jane said as she reached out for Maura. Maura embraced her tightly and became choked up with a sob. Jane knew exactly how she was feeling too. She couldn't explain what it was she felt, it was just there.

She would even dare to call it the ghost of their mothers' love. Opening that box had released it into the air and now it pervaded the entire room. It was so strong, heavy, and thick. Maura buried her face into Jane's shirt and sobbed. Her cry came out of nowhere and scared the hell out of Jane, but she just held her, gently placing soft kisses on the top of her head as she let her emotions run their course.

"Had we never met, they would have never seen each other again."

"I know…" Jane whispered. Jane couldn't deny it. It was creepy as hell, and there had to be a logical explanation.

"I never want to lose you, Jane. Thinking about it hurts too much."

"Shh…" Jane comforted her, "Then don't think about that at all. I'm not going anywhere."

Maura looked up at her. "What are you feeling?"

Jane swallowed hard, because she didn't want to answer that question. She was feeling an intense surge of emotion. A little bit of fear. And anxiety.

"I'm scared." Fuck, she let that slip out.

"Of what?"

Jane hugged her tighter, "Scared of losing you, like my mother lost yours."

Maura just looked at her. She knew there was more coming.

Jane knew that if she talked about it, she would start crying, but so fucking be it! Maura needed to know. She held back the tears for a moment, but they continuously stung the backs of her eyes.

"I love my mother," she forced out, "And knowing how much she loved that woman and then having lost her love for nearly 40 years… oh my god, that breaks my heart."

Maura touched her softly on the cheek.

"And also now, that my dad just split on her and left her alone with nothing… What the hell!" Jane wiped her tears with Maura's hair and sniffled. "All those years she devoted to him, and then he just bails on her! She could have spent that time with the person who she really loved, and got that love back. It would have been so much better for her!"

Maura nodded. "Yes, maybe so." She kissed her lightly on the cheek. "But if she had gone with her, neither you nor your brothers would be here."

Jane sighed and lowered her head onto Maura's shoulder, as she embraced her. "I don't understand why our mothers didn't tell us."

"Why we didn't tell you what?" Angela's soft voice came from out of nowhere.

Neither one of them had heard anyone come through the front door. Usually Angela came in announced, but this time, she slipped in so quietly, without a sound. Startled, they both jumped and spun around like they had gotten caught doing something naughty. There in the entryway of the kitchen stood Angela and Hope.

"What don't you understand, Janie?" Angela asked.

Jane released Maura and walked over to her mother. She gazed into Angela's eyes for a few long seconds before embracing her tightly. Jane pulled away from her and touched Angela on the face. "I love you so much."

Angela smiled, "Oh sweetie, I know you do."

Jane kissed her mother on the forehead and took her by the shoulders. "Ma, I need to tell you something."

Angela nodded. "Okay."

"Actually," Jane said releasing her mother and walking over and standing next to Maura. She put her arm around Maura and sighed. "Maura needs to tell you something."

"What?" Maura turned to Jane with a look of fiery rebuke in her eyes. "Jane!"

"Come on Maura, I'll owe you one. Please?" She whispered.

Maura huffed and puffed a few seconds before sighing heavily. She nodded slowly, "it's okay… I know you're afraid to tell her."

"Afraid to tell me what?" Angela said.

Maura turned slowly towards their mothers. "Please, let's go have a seat in the living room." Maura said as she motioned for everyone to go out of the kitchen and away from all of the sharp utensils.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, everyone had taken their spots in the living room area. Maura sat in the chair with Jane on the arm of it, and Hope and Angela sat on the couch.

Maura looked at their mothers and smiled at them. "First, Angela we would like to say we are so very sorry for invading your privacy."

Angela frowned, "What? What are you talking about?"

Maura reached over and took Jane's hand. "We know."

Angela shook her head, "You know what?"

Maura looked over at Hope and held her gaze. Hope understood what she meant, almost instantaneously. Maura slowly nodded.

"They know about us, Ang." Hope said.

Angela spun around and looked at her, "What? How? Did you tell them?"

"No, I didn't. I've been with you all day, remember."

Angela turned back to them slowly with a look that sent chills up Jane's spine. Oh, Mama Rizzoli was royally pissed off. "Jane, please tell me you didn't," she gasped as she watched Jane avoid eye contact.

Jane nodded and looked up at her, "Yes, I did. I opened your box."

Angela started breathing heavily as she cupped her mouth, "Holy Mary, mother of god, I can't believe this!" She fought back tears as she got up and walked over to the bookcase, "Why, Janie? You girls were never supposed to know!" Angela put her face into her hands and started sobbing.

Jane felt horrible! And so did Maura.

As they were about to go over to Angela, Hope stood in their path, blocking their approach. "No... I've got her," she said, her voice was firm, freezing them in their tracks. Hope walked over to Angela and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

Jane and Maura looked on and then at each other in amazement.

Angela responded instantly to Hope's touch. Their movements were fluid and coordinated like lifelong dance partners as Hope effortlessly pulled her away from the bookcase and into her arms. She stroked Angela's hair gently as she caressed her back.

"They were bound to find out one day, Ang. You know that."

"It should have been on our terms, not because they wanted to snoop around in my stuff."

Jane knew her mother needed approximately 10 minutes to cool down. If she didn't get it, she'd be mad as hell for the rest of the day simply because she didn't get her opportunity to cool down.

"I know," Hope said softly.

"I don't want to speak to them right now, Hope!"

"Shh, and you don't have to. It's just you and me, okay?"

Angela ignored her as she cut her eyes over to Jane. "Hey, look at me?" Hope tipped her chin towards her; her voice was soft, gentle, and soothing. "It's just you and me, right now okay?"

They stood silently in the corner by the window, in their own little world. Jane and Maura witnessed an interaction that was nothing short of pure love, respect, and confidence. Hope held Angela until she calmed down, and it was noticeable too, because Angela's entire body relaxed in Hope's arms as she whispered softly into her ear. The girls could tell that these two were long comfortable with each other.

Hope checked her watch quickly. "Nothing has changed." She whispered softly into Angela's ear. "The only thing that's different is that they know about us and our history."

Angela simply nodded. Hope kissed her lightly on the forehead and released her. Angela walked over to the couch and sat down. She took a couple more minutes to gather herself, before turning her attention back to Jane and Maura. Hope took her seat next to her.

* * *

"Okay, what do you girls want to know?"

Jane was almost afraid to talk. But she knew Angela had calmed down, so she felt safe.

"I'm sorry for snooping, Ma. But I originally went in there because I had a hunch about something."

"What did you have a hunch about?"

"This," Jane said as she pointed to Maura's necklace. "I gave this to Maura earlier. Because you gave this to me when I was a kid, and told me to give this to my future best friend."

"Okay?"

"And Maura said that Hope had one, just like mine. And it made me curious because of something Hope told me at the restaurant."

"Okay?"

"And I just put two and two together. And I wanted to know."

"You should have just asked instead of prying into my personal things, Jane!"

"Would you have really told me, Ma?" Her voice raised, and she felt Maura's hand gently squeeze her arm, calming her down a bit. "I mean, it's none of our fucking business, but didn't you think we had a right to know?"

Angela didn't answer. She just looked away.

"Come on, Ma. How do you keep something like this a secret?"

"Because I didn't know how to explain it! Neither one of us did, Jane!"

"What does that mean?" Jane asked.

"When Hope left, that was it; we were never supposed to see each other again. But you girls, met and became friends."

"Did you two plan this?"

"How could we plan this? That's ridiculous, Jane."

"So what are you saying? This is fate?"

Angela ran her fingers through her hair and got up to pace the floor. "I can't explain how or why this is happening, but it's not about Hope and me, Janie."

"Then who is it about?"

"This is about you and Maura." Angela said.

Jane looked totally confused. "What?"

"Fate brought you girls together in the first place."

"I don't get it," Jane said.

"Let me try to explain," Hope said as she got up and knelt down in front of Jane and Maura. "One summer night, many years ago, your mother and I drove over to Connecticut, with hopes of a clearer view of the meteor shower that was occurring that night. We were so disappointed because we'd driven all that way for a clear view and we couldn't see anything."

"Okay?" Jane said.

"Well, we camped out and waited all night. And still nothing. And then around 3 am, I was about to fall asleep, but something told me to open my eyes. And when I did, there Angela was, just sitting there looking so amazingly beautiful, gazing up at the sky." Hope sighed heavily. "She refused to go to sleep. I'd given up hope of seeing anything." She chuckled. "We were silly teenagers, but we knew what we wanted."

"What was that?" Maura and Jane both asked simultaneously.

Hope looked over at Angela. "We wanted to stay friends forever. We believe so strongly that if we just saw a shooting star and made that wish on it, then we would be together forever!"

"Did you see one?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Hope said. "Her eyes started sparkling, literally, and I followed her gaze towards the heavens, and there it was! The only shooting star that night. The amount of time it traveled across the sky was amazing! We knew then that that one star was meant for us. So we joined hands and wished upon that star."

"What did you wish for?" Jane asked.

Hope looked over at Angela. "We realized later when we talked about it that we had wished for the same thing."

"What did you wish for? Maura repeated Jane's question.

Angela knelt down next to Hope and smiled. "I wished for our first babies to be girls, so we could always raise them together."

Jane and Maura looked over at Hope, "I wished for Ang and I to both have a healthy babies who would grow up together. I was partial to girls." Hope laughed.

Maura looked at Jane and the look in her eyes spoke volumes. "You wished for us?" Maura said.

"Yes." Hope said.

"We were pregnant together with you girls, you know," Angela said. "We shopped together, ate pickles and ice cream together…"

Hope chuckled. "It wasn't pickles and ice cream, Ang. It was something crazier like sauerkraut and mustard."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Hope leaned over and pressed her face against Angela's lips as she gave her a gentle kiss. They looked at each other, possibly replaying the old memories together in their minds.

Jane couldn't help but to smile. She knew now why her mother had never formed any close bonds with females. There was only one who could be this close. Seeing this interchange warmed her heart. She glanced over at Maura who was smiling as well. It was absolutely beautiful…

Then sadness crossed their faces as apparently they had arrived upon the same memory. Hope sighed heavily. "My dreams were shattered when I thought my baby girl had died." She looked over at Maura. "I just got to see you for maybe a half hour before you were taken from me. I remember thinking about how I couldn't wait until Angela saw you and how perfectly everything had fallen into place."

Angela put her arm around Hope, "Hope was never the same after that." Angela locked eyes with Hope. "She was hurting so much, and she blamed herself for what happened. Everything was moving so fast. That was the same time Frank had purchased a new house and moved us."

"Angela had asked me to come and live with her and her family, but I declined and left the states, and the pain of my losses behind me."

They stared at each other for a moment. Not wanting to go any further in their memories. Obviously, their separation was the most painful experience they had ever experienced. They didn't speak any more on it. They just turned to the girls and waited for whatever questions they may have had.

* * *

Jane stepped around her question carefully. "We know now you were friends, but were you two lovers as well?"

They both nodded. "Our relationship was mostly platonic," Hope began. "We loved each other on so many levels long before we became intimate. But when we finally went there, we _really_ went there…There was nothing that we wouldn't do for one another when we took it to that level." Hope said blushing slightly. "We became one person when we made love. It's hard to even explain but it was like she was inside of me, she was a part of my very being. It was truly magical."

Jane looked back at Maura. She felt the same way about her. She realized a long time ago that she loved Maura. It just took some time for it to materialize enough for Jane to recognize it for what it was. The lovemaking only made that feeling stronger. Jane's heart leaped into her throat again. Things started to make more sense, the more she sat and looked at Maura. In Maura's eyes, she saw herself, she saw her love, and she saw her hope. Her body began to tremble.

"I feel that too," Jane whispered.

Angela nodded and sighed. "You two were destined to be together. Our wish came true. Even if Hope and I were separated, Love found a way. Love found you two and brought you together for us."

Jane dropped to the floor at Maura's feet as Angela and Hope moved back over to the other couch. Jane took Maura's face into her hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I remember the first time I saw her," Jane said as she stroked Maura's face gently with her thumbs, "I felt like I'd known her for ages. These eyes of hers seemed so familiar to me."

"Did you feel an immediate attraction and kinship with her?" Hope asked softly.

Both Jane and Maura nodded. "The moment our eyes met, she had hooked me. I wanted to follow her wherever she went. I just wanted to be with her." Jane said.

"That's what it feels like when you meet your soulmate for the first time." Hope said. "And we knew you two were soulmates from the beginning because of how we all were brought together. We just had to give you a nudge in the right direction, so you'll see it too."

That captured her attention, "A nudge?" Jane's eyes finally broke away from Maura's.

Hope and Angela nodded and smiled at them.

It took a moment for Jane to comprehend the meaning. Her eyes widened. "Oh my fucking god… You're kidding right?!"

Angela shrugged. "I take full credit if it worked. If not, then… it was all Hope's idea." She giggled as Hope smacked her playfully.

Jane shook her head. "Sonofa—" Jane smiled as she came to a realization that she had been played. "Maura, babe, meet your secret _admirers_. Plural." She said turning Maura to face their mothers.

Maura looked at their guilty smiles and then gasped. "What? Are you serious?"

Angela smiled and nodded. "I had to light a fire under Jane."

"But why?" Maura asked.

Angela sighed heavily and caressed both their faces, "I made the biggest mistake of my life when I let my best friend just walk out of my life. I lost her and I didn't have to. I lost so many years, that I can't ever get back, just because I was too stubborn to fight for her. I wanted Jane to do better than me. I wanted her to act, and act immediately when she saw that her relationship with you might have been threatened."

Jane and Maura looked at each other. This had to be one of the most loving acts anyone had ever done for them.

"I know my daughter, and you should take comfort in knowing that Janie will never leave you, sweetie. You're stuck with her." She patted Jane on the cheek and moved away from them.

"I hope you will forgive us for playing the secret admirer game with you." Hope said.

"We'll think about it." Jane laughed as she pulled Maura close to her. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane. The two had never felt so secure in their lives.

Hope chuckled, "Are you two angry with us?"

Jane shook her head negatively. "No, we're not. Are we, Maur?"

Maura shook her head, "No not really."

"That's great!" Hope's eyes lit up as she hugged Angela. "Let us make dinner for us all, so we can talk more about things? You girls can ask us anything you would like to ask us. How does that sound?"

Jane and Maura looked at each other and smiled. This had to be the most interesting turn of events that they'd ever experienced. Jane came into this thinking that someone was trying to steal Maura away from her, only to realize that the odds of that actually happening were very slim. As Jane gazed at Maura's beautiful face, she came to the full realization of what was truly happening.

Call it what you want, but whatever it was had brought her and Maura together in a most precious and inexplicable way. And their union brought Hope and Angela back together again. As Jane looked from Maura, to Hope, and then to her mother, her faith in love had been rejuvenated. In front of her she saw a foretaste of hers and Maura's love in the future; still strong, seasoned with years of experience and forever loyal.

Love is the only thing that can survive the crossing of dimensions between time and space. Somehow, their mothers' love "crossed over", and drew them together. She'd seen it in movies, but never had she ever experienced it; until now.

She smiled and nodded slowly, "Sounds like you have yourself a deal."

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading this update. I hope I didn't disappoint.**


	5. The Reacquainting

**Chapter 5**

After dinner, Jane had lit the fireplace and they all sat around it talking about the times past, and the times to come. Angela and Hope were very open with their daughters about their relationship, their feelings, and any other things that they may have requested of them. Jane was in a constant state of amazement. She really could not believe all of this was happening. Most of all she couldn't believe the intense feelings of love and passion that she was having for Maura.

She felt it before, but now… Wow.

She'd find herself just staring at her as the flames danced in her eyes, causing them to sparkle like diamonds. When Maura would catch her staring, she'd smile so shyly. And she was far from being shy! Jane started to wonder which one of them actually led the relationship. She didn't know, but she did know that anything Maura wanted, she would happily give it to her. And if their mothers weren't there, she would surely give her something that she knew she'd like. Maura smiled at her and lifted her eyebrow, as if she could read her mind.

Jane shrugged off a wave of arousal that crept up on her, and turned back to talk to Angela and Hope.

"So, what are your plans now that you have been reunited?" she asked her mother.

Angela and Hope looked at each other, "Well, possibly get caught up on the things that we've missed." Angela said.

"And make new memories." Hope added.

"That's great," Jane said as she glanced over at Maura. Maura's eyes met hers and then unmistakably glanced down the length of her body and then back up. Maura wanted her again. There was no mistaking that look in her eyes.

Maura stretched and yawned loudly, "Oh my, I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm just a tad sleepy." She said possibly trying to throw a hint, which of course their mothers didn't catch at all.

Jane looked over at Maura and shook her head.

"I'm so happy that you guys are telling us this stuff you know." Jane said.

Angela nodded.

"It makes me understand myself a little better."

Angela reached out and touched her hand. "I'm glad. I guess I should have told you sooner, but it wasn't the right time."

Jane nodded. "I believe everything happened the way it should."

Jane looked over at Maura as she was rising out of her seat, "I'm going to make me a glass of wine, would anyone like any?"

Only Hope raised her hand and Maura nodded and eyed Jane to join her in the kitchen. Jane got up and followed her into the kitchen.

Maura made her mother a glass of wine and motioned for Jane to wait there while she delivered the drink to Hope. Jane waited patiently for her to return. When Maura came back in, she came quickly to Jane's side and embraced her.

Jane closed her eyes as she inhaled the sweet fragrance of her lady. Her heart felt like it was rising into her throat as Maura lightly kissed her on her neck.

"This is so incredible," Maura whispered as she grazed her lips across Jane's neckline.

"Sure is." Jane sighed.

Maura ran her hands along Jane's back pulling her closer to her. "I want you terribly right now."

"Oh yeah?"

"You know I do." Maura chuckled.

"Too bad our mothers are here."

"Uh hum," Maura cooed, "Too bad right?"

Jane heard something in her voice that made her laugh. "You can't be thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Maura shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe."

"You are so naughty, Dr. Isles."

They both laughed a little and Maura pulled away from her. "I know its not feasible making love while we have company. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you, right now."

Jane smiled and leaned in, taking her lips softly in a sweet and tender kiss. Maura moaned slightly, as she surrendered to Jane's kiss. Jane's kisses were so meaningful and deep. Even if Jane never spoke another word, her kisses spoke volumes.

She pulled Maura closer to her, squeezing her ass tightly between her hands. Maura wrapped her arms around her neck as Jane kneaded her sweet bottom.

"Do you like what you feel?" Maura whispered.

"You know I do."

"Are you sure we can't make love right now? I'm getting so aroused."

Jane groaned. She really didn't care if their mothers were in the next room, she knew they would understand. Hell, they probably were thinking the same thing actually.

"Me too. So I guess we better stop before they start wondering where we are."

Maura's tongue snaked out of her mouth and grazed Jane's lips. Jane's lips captured it with a trembling kiss.

"If that's what you want, then okay." Maura sighed as she pulled away.

Jane was in a state of awe as Maura took her hand and placed it at the tip of her elastic waistband. Jane glanced down.

"Before you go back in there," Maura whispered, "I want you to feel the effect that you have on me." She said as she pulled back her waistband and waited for Jane.

Jane swallowed hard as she gazed into Maura's eyes. She had little confidence in her virtue of self-control. All she wanted to do right now was throw Maura on the island and fuck her.

"Umm," Jane said, "What? She didn't misunderstand her, she really just wanted her to repeat it.

Maura smiled and leaned in towards Jane's ear, "Touch me." She whispered into her ear.

Jane's heart momentarily stopped as Maura guided her hand underneath the fabric of her pants, and into her panties. As Jane's hand hovered over Maura's pulsating clit, Maura tugged on Jane's neck and grazed her lips lightly across Jane's face.

"Don't tease me," she sighed.

Jane's body started trembling as she anticipated the feel of Maura's body. She walked Maura out of immediate view of their mothers, and over to the pantry door. Maura's back struck the pantry door lightly as she let out a soft sigh. Maura's eyes glanced over towards the door before she shut them tightly.

"Who's teasing?" Jane said as she slowly rubbed circles around Maura's clit. Maura immediately started trembling in her arms, "You like that, baby?" she asked as she leaned in and kissed her on the neck.

Maura nodded briskly, as she held on to Jane tighter.

Jane slid her fingers in slowly, giving her a little bit at a time. She felt resistance as she pushed her fingers slowly inside. "This is what you wanted, right?" Jane sighed heavily into her ear, "So let me in, so I can feel you." She captured Maura's earlobe with her hot lips.

Maura relaxed, and her body absorbed Jane's fingers all the way to the last knuckle.

"That's it," Jane whispered as she darted her tongue into Maura's ear. "Yeah, that's it... I love the way you feel."

"Oh Jane, mmm," Maura whispered oh so quietly. Her pleasurable light moans were so light that they only hit Jane's ears.

Jane took Maura's lips and kissed her passionately as she drove her fingers into her, methodically bringing her to a finish. Maura's body literally liquefied as Jane increased her speed. Sweet sounds of Maura's desire enveloped her ears. The wetness, the moans, and Maura's sweet aroma sent Jane on overload. The perfect moment came when Jane deciphered that Maura was about to come. She curled her fingers and stroked the hell out of Maura's G-spot. Maura couldn't take much of this as her body tensed up and started quivering.

Jane embraced her tightly as Maura's sweet pussy clenched Jane's probing fingers into a death grip. She placed her mouth right next to Maura's ear, "Don't you dare scream out."

"I can't help it…" Maura was huffing and puffing silently. She buried her face into Jane's shoulder. "You're going to make me come.

"Good." Jane cooed in her ear, "Come for me."

With one last deep curling thrust, Jane summons Maura's hesitating orgasm. It came full throttle. Maura was trying her best to control it, but it was too much!

"Oh….mmm…ahhmmm,"

"Shh," she encouraged her to keep quiet, as she pressed her lips into her neck.

"Mmm," her hips were thrusting hard, making sure Jane's penetration went as deep as possible. Her whole body trembled and then tensed up. Jane continued pressing into her, even though Maura's pussy had become super tight.

Maura's lips moved but nothing came out. Suddenly, her arm involuntarily spazzed, knocking a dish off of the neighboring counter.

Jane felt the contractions around her fingers, lessen and lessen, until finally Maura's body released her fingers. Jane kissed the sweat droplets off of Maura's chest and neck. She slowly pulled her fingers out, Maura shivered with the disconnection.

Jane gazed into her eyes and smiled. "I love you," she kissed her lightly on the lips and waited for her to return to earth.

* * *

After a moment, she pulled away from her and not a moment too soon as Angela came walking into the kitchen. Maura spun quickly away from her, fixing her clothing back into the proper place. Jane bent down and picked up the dish.

"Is everything okay in here? We heard something break."

"Uh, yeah Ma, I just dropped this casserole dish." Jane said as she was picking up the pieces.

"Oh, okay. Let me help you," She said as she walked towards them.

"No!" Jane yelled, then quickly corrected herself. "I mean, I got it. Thanks though."

Angela chuckled. "Sure no problem honey. Hey, I was going to leave in a few minutes. Is that okay with you girls?

Jane nodded, and Maura answered. "Sure that's okay. I'm going to head to bed soon anyway."

"Okay. Come to the living room when you get a moment. Hope and I have something to tell you both."

Jane sighed. "Is it good or bad? Because I don't think I can handle bad news right now."

"Not to worry, honey. It's good."

Jane sighed a sigh of relief as she watched Maura moved past her.

"Hey where are you going?" Jane asked.

"I, um, spilled something on my pants. I'm going to go change."

Jane suppressed a giggle from coming out as she winked at Maura as she went out of the room. After she had left out, Jane continued cleaning up the broken dish in silence. Angela was standing in the doorway watching her. Jane knew she didn't buy the story they told her, but who cares, they're grown women right?

Jane felt that if she ignored her, she would go away eventually and she wouldn't have to engage in an awkward conversation with her mother. Jane picked up the last bit of the shards of glass and tossed them into the wastebasket. She glanced over at Angela and smiled.

"Hey." Jane aid casually.

"Hi."

"Something wrong?"

Angela just shook her head negatively, "No, there isn't. You just remind me of me… So much."

Jane nodded. Yes, this was going to be awkward. But she was very curious about Hope and her mother's romantic past, but there had to be some taboo in asking your mother about the sex she had when she was younger.

Angela must have sensed it, because she stuck around for a while. "Is there something on your mind, Jane?"

"Nope." She fibbed.

"Something you want to talk about?"

After a moment, Jane sighed and turned to Angela. "Actually there is."

"What is it?"

Jane mused over how she was going to deliver this question for a few short minutes. And then she finally settled on the direct approach.

"So… When you and Hope were intimate, who initiated it?"

Angela looked shocked and then she blushed. Holy crap, she actually blushed! She shifted her weight. "Well, I did."

Jane's mouth dropped wide open. "Get the fuck outta here."

Angela laughed. "Really."

"Wow, Ma." Jane couldn't believe it.

"You know us Italians and our hot blood, Janie."

Jane just nodded. "So Hope submitted to you?"

"Most of the time yes."

Jane just chuckled. She felt a little embarrassed even having this discussion with her mother. She just smiled and shook her head.

"I know it must be awkward."

"Very." Jane felt the heat rising in her face. "But I'm glad we can talk about it."

Angela smiled and clasped her hands together, "If she is anything like her mother, which I'm sure she is, she is one little firecracker. Enjoy it while you're still young, Janie."

"What about you guys now?"

Angela shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I do know that our friendship can use some catching up."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "Oh… You mean catching up or," she said grinning from ear to ear, "Or catching up catching up?" she winked at her.

Angela laughed out loud, before cupping her hand over her mouth. "Maybe alittle bit of both," Angela said walking over and taking her hand, "I'm single now, and I do need companionship. I'm sure you can understand that right?"

Jane nodded.

"Hope has expressed that she wants to get reacquainted." Angela sighed. "I've never been able to tell her 'no'." She caressed Jane on the face. "Not that I want to say no."

Jane's heart swelled up in her chest. She could hear the love that Angela still had in her voice, and it made her happy to know that Angela was going to pursue that love.

"This is all still so unbelievable."

Angela nodded. "I know, sweetie. But just remember, a lot of times when your brain is confused, your heart won't be."

"You are so right about that!"

"I know I am." Angela heard Maura walk by the door and she motioned for Jane to come join them in the living room.

They went and joined Hope and Maura. Jane sat down beside Maura who was already gazing at her lovingly. She thought what the heck, and kissed her lightly on the lips. They smiled at each other before turning to Hope and Angela.

Hope reached over and took Angela's hand and smiled at Jane. "Jane, I would like for you to know that I love your mother very much."

Jane nodded, "I know you do."

"And I have promised never to leave her again. And I intend on keeping that promise."

"That great!"

"We plan to take things very slow, because the boys still need to be let on about our history, and we don't plan on telling them just yet."

"Good idea."

"We would like to ask your permission to use your house for a Christmas party, Maura." Hope said turning to Maura.

"What about the Christmas Party at the Dirty Robber?" Maura asked.

"We can still invite your friends. Just a smaller setting."

Maura's eyes lit up. "I would be more than happy to allow you to use my house!"

"That way we can have a small intimate setting with our family and close friends, so they will get used to the idea of seeing us all together. Not just Ang and I, but also you and Jane."

Jane had to admit, that was a great idea. An icebreaker so to say. "Sounds good to me." Both she and Maura said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh Jane this is going to be wonderful." Maura said putting her head on her shoulder, "Our very first Christmas." She wrapped her arms around Jane and marveled in this warm and cozy moment.

Jane kissed the top of her head and looked over at Hope and Angela. She smiled warmly, "Thank you," she mouth the words to them.

They both just smiled and looked at each other. Jane was so amazed to see how synchronized they were, even down to the timing of their nods. Jane could only hope that she and Maura had a relationship this strong in the future.

After a few quiet minutes, Hope and Angela rose from their seats. "We're going to call it a night." Angela said mocking a yawn.

"Yes, we all need to plan our Christmas party tomorrow! So rest up ladies." Hope said as she walked over and kissed Maura lightly on the forehead before doing the same to Jane.

Jane rose from her seat and gave her mother a hug. "I love you, Ma."

"I love you too, honey." She said as she hugged her tightly and then released her. "Sweet dreams."

"You too," Jane said with a wink. This solicited a chuckled from both women as Angela led Hope outside and into her guest residence. Jane could only imagine what would happen between them tonight.

She was still amazed that her mother was the dominate one. Well, it really shouldn't have surprised her. Angela literally ran the family. She has the personality.

After they disappeared out of the house, Jane locked the door behind them and turned towards Maura and sighed.

"Wow, what a day!"

"I know." She smiled sweetly.

"Man, they got us good! Can you believe they were the admirer? "

"Not at first, but after hearing them talk about their love and their hopes for us, it's really not that surprising."

Jane sat down beside Maura and gave her a gentle kiss.

"It's great to be loved and supported."

"It sure is." Maura agreed. She stared into Jane's eyes as Jane caressed her face.

"You are so beautiful." Jane sighed.

Maura's smile lit up the room, "Thank you. I'm all yours."

"Do you promise?"

Maura nodded. "I don't want anyone else but you."

"But I don't have a d—"

Maura placed her finger to Jane's lips before she could finished the sentence. She slowly took her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, sucking and nibbling lightly as she broke away, "All I need is your heart. And all you need is mine."

Jane felt a tremble pass through her. "I just want to make you happy."

"You do make me happy, Jane." Maura caressed her face and pressed their foreheads together, "And the way you make love to me… Oh my god, it's truly amazing!"

"You make me happy too." Jane fought back tears. "I know this what is happening to us is real. You are the only person that has ever made me feel this complete."

"I'm so thankful they wished us into existence."

"Me too," Jane whispered as she pressed her lips against Maura's.

They sat there for a while embraced, holding each other tightly. Maura loved being in Jane's arms as much as Jane loved having her there.

"Where do we go from here?" Maura asked.

"Forward."

"What do you need from me? I'll do whatever you need me to do. Just tell me." Maura asked her.

Jane pulled away from her and peered deep into her eyes. "You've already given me everything that I could ever want and need."

"Are you sure?" Maura's wicked smile crept across her face. "You already have everything you need?"

Jane swallowed hard. Her gulp was so audible it made Maura laugh.

Maura slipped her hand underneath Jane's t-shirt and caressed the soft skin of her back and abs. She then pulled her closer to her and kissed her lightly on the neck. "Is there anything you may _want_ from me?" Her voice was silky, smooth, and seductive.

Jane smiled and shook her head. "You know me oh so well, babe."

Maura chuckled, "I want us to make love to each other for the rest of the night tonight."

Jane's eyes radiated approval with that statement. "This is the first real night together as lovers, right?"

"Yes, and the beginning of many more together."

Jane nodded and took Maura's hand. "Come on, let's go to bed." She said as she led Maura upstairs and to the bedroom.

Tomorrow they would embark on a new day in their journey together. The journey would ultimately take them to a common place where love prevailed and ruled over everything. Thanks to their sneaky and well-meaning mothers, with their ironclad faith in their daughter; Jane and Maura were now together, freely loving one another without interruption.

They couldn't have asked for anything more.

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading. I will be bringing this story to a close shortly. Thanks to the suggestions of writing Angela & Hope again together. They'll be up next, followed by the conclusion to _Her Secret Admirer._**


	6. Lady in Red

**Chapter 6**

Angela and Hope sat up for a majority of the evening talking about old times and just catching up on the things that had happened to them during the years they were separated. Both had dreamed of this moment for as long as they could remember, but reality was a cruel reminder. So much time had passed and although the love was still there, they realized that they could never truly reclaim what was lost. The only way they could make sure their beautiful love lived on was through Jane and Maura.

Angela handed Hope a cup of tea and sat down beside her. She simply smiled at her and sighed heavily.

"What's the matter?" Hope asked as she took a quick sip of the tea.

"Nothing at all is wrong. I'm just taken aback by how everything happened so fast, you know."

Hope nodded. "But they seemed to have taken it pretty well."

"I'd say so. I walked in on them in the kitchen earlier." Angela laughed.

"Oh, doing what?"

Angela frowned at her, "Misbehaving of course."

They laughed. "Well, that's a good thing."

"Jane asked me some pretty personal questions when Maura left the room."

"Like what?"

Angela chuckled and rose from her seat. She went to the kitchen quickly and returned with a bowl of grapes. She ate them quietly while Hope waited for her to tell her.

"Well?" Hope prodded her for an answer.

"She asked me who usually initiated when we were intimate."

Hope laughed out loud. "Wow, she's very direct."

"She is a detective, you know."

Hope nodded, "What did you tell her?"

Angela shrugged and winked, "I told her that I did."

Hope's mouth dropped open and she shook her head. "I can't believe you lied to her."

"I didn't lie; I just… stretched the truth."

"You've always liked to take credit where the credit was clearly mine." Hope raised her eyebrow and sipped her tea.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We both know that I was evidently the more dominant one in our relationship. You were just more outspoken."

"Outspoken, huh?"

"Well," Hope giggled a bit, "A better word would be mouthy."

They both burst into laughter. "Okay, okay, you're right." Angela said. "It's probably the same way with them. Maybe not."

"Regardless, I'm happy to see them together."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, me too. They have so much energy and passion between them. Before they even started showing signs of love, you could just tell. Jane lit up whenever Maura walked into the room."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

Angela sighed and took Hope's hand. "Has too much time passed for us to try again?"

Hope stared at her for a few moments, silently sizing her up. "It's possible that it has. I mean, we've both lived full lives already."

"And?"

"I don't know, Ang." Hope looked down at their hands and then back up at her, "40 years have passed, and we are old now."

Angela's eyes widened, "Who's old? I'm not. Speak for yourself."

This solicited a gentle laugh from Hope. "Let me correct myself, please." She took a deep breath, and smiled at her, "I'm not young like I used to be."

"Neither am I."

"And I've had 2 children…"

"And I've had 3… So what?" Angela interjected.

Hope shook her head, "Are you going to allow me to finish?"

"Oh!" Angela zipped her lip and nodded, "Sorry."

"I'm very confident in my looks, but I'm not sure you will be content with an older wrinklier me."

Angela stared at her for a minute. "I can't believe you just said that."

"I'm serious."

"If my memory serves me correct, we are the same age right? We both are older and wrinklier. Does it affect how you view me?"

Hope shook her head negatively, "Of course not."

"Then why would you think that it would affect my view?"

Hope sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, Ang." Hope caressed her face. "This is so overwhelming. I never thought it would ever be possible to be sitting here with you like this again." Tears filled her eyes. "I just can't believe it!"

"I know, but we can't sit here and worry about the what ifs. I'm not saying that we try to relive the life we used to have, all I'm asking for is for you to try to make new memories with me."

"Okay."

"I mean it, Hope. It's time to put away the science brain, and start living with your heart. Don't you remember what it was like to feel every moment instead of thinking about everything?"

Hope nodded, "I do remember."

"It felt great right?"

"Yes."

"We've lived our lives. We're nearly in retirement stage."

"Oh wow, don't remind me!" She chuckled.

"If intimacy with me makes you uncomfortable, then just be my best friend again. I need that in my life. I need you."

Hope hugged her tightly, "It's not intimacy with you that frightens me a bit. It's the fact that I was never with another woman after you… Never. I wouldn't know what to do anymore."

Angela giggled lightly. "I'm willing to bet, when the moment is right, it'll all come back to you."

Hope gazed into Angela's eyes and they took a moment to exchange silent words transmitted through their eyes. Hope sighed and smiled.

"You are so right about that, Ang."

Angela pressed her face against Hope's and sighed, "So how about we stop worrying about aging so much, and let's just…Live?"

Hope smiled and nodded, "I think I can do that."

Angela giggled and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy to have my best friend back."

"Me too, Ang. Thank you so much."

They sat in silence for a moment, hugging each other tightly. The memories of old times flooded back to them.

"You still feel the same," Hope whispered to her.

"I'd hope so. Maybe a little more squishy, but still the same ole me."

Hope laughed and kissed her softly on the cheek, "I've missed this so much, I've missed you."

Angela caressed her face and nodded. "Well, I'm here now, and I don't plan on going anywhere,: Angela said rising from her seat. She held out her hand to Hope.

"Where are we going?"

Angela shrugged, "I'm going to watch the tube in my room, and I'd like for you to come with me." She waited for Hope to take her hand.

Hope wasted no time grabbing her hand. "Do you remember how we would stay up for hours at your parents' house, watching those late night horror movies?"

"How could I forget?"

"I'm so glad you had that cousin who knew how to steal paid broadcasting from your neighbors."

"Me too. We were so bad!"

Hope laughed, "We certainly were, but that's what made us so good."

They walked hand and hand to Angela's bed room. "Don't get any ideas, Dr. Martin." Angela teased.

"Ideas? What ideas could I possibly conceive while we are lounging on your bed watching TV?" She winked at her.

"I'm willing to bet," Angela said moving closer to her, "You will be the first one to fall asleep tonight."

Hope nodded, "Is that right, Ang? Well I'm willing to bet that you will be the one."

"Since both of us think the other will fall asleep, how about we make sure we don't?"

"Oh really, by doing what?" Hope asked.

Angela smiled, "How about we take a stroll down memory lane?" She didn't have to say anything more. Hope got the point.

Hope blushed and nodded, "I think that's the best idea I've heard all year," she said as she closed the door slowly behind them.

* * *

 **Christmas Day, Dr. Isles' Residence**

Tommy and Lydia were the last to arrive for the party. But that was okay. Since it was a smaller setting than that of the Dirty Robber's party, everyone was just casually lounging around. Angela had gone to change into a more festive dress, leaving Hope and the girls entertaining guests. Frankie had brought a new girlfriend and introduced her to the family. She was very sweet and friendly and as sharp as a tack!

Something funny had happened. When Frankie introduced his new love interest to Jane and Maura, he introduced Maura as Jane's "girl." It surprised them both, but they said nothing about it. Was it truly that obvious that they were a couple now? It would definitely make things easier for them, to say the least.

Maura had gone off into the kitchen to make some more of those sausage and cheese balls that Jane and Tommy had requested. She was gone for a minute before Hope decided to go and lend her a hand. As Hope entered the kitchen, Maura looked up and smiled at her mother.

"Hi." Her smile was bright and inviting.

"Hi there, I came to help you," Hope said softly.

"Oh, okay!" Maura said looking around. She pointed to the cookie sheet laying over on the counter by the fridge, "Could you hand that cookie sheet to me?"

Hope nodded and grabbed the sheet, placing it lightly in front of Maura. Hope watched her perform the task with such expertise and care. She couldn't help but be proud of this wonderfully made offspring of hers.

After Maura had placed the sausage balls in several rows and columns, she looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Maura placed the meal into the oven and washed her hands. Afterward, she leaned back against the island and watched her mother watching her.

"Is everything okay?"

Hope nodded. "Yes, I was just admiring my beautiful daughter."

Maura smiled, "Aww, Hope. Thank you."

Hope walked over and stood beside her, mimicking her leaning position. "So how are things with Jane?"

Maura sighed contently, "They really couldn't be better. I mean, of course things could be better, but they are really good right now."

Hope nodded, "That's great. Jane loves you a lot."

"And I love her just as much."

"I know you do."

Maura felt her body tingling just thinking about Jane. She knew that Jane was close and probably thinking about the same things that she was thinking of. She shoved those thoughts into the back of her mind. Those very naughty thoughts would need to wait until later, when everyone else had left.

"How are things with you and Angela?"

Hope smiled and sighed. "Things are good. We have been revisiting our friendship and memories a lot lately. It helps to build a stronger and newer one."

"That's great!"

"I do love her very much." Hope said solemnly.

Maura nodded and touched her on the arm, "I know you do… Is there something wrong?" She asked, sensing that her mother wanted to talk about something more.

Hope simply stared at the floor and then she sighed. "Years ago, we had our whole lives ahead of us. But now," she shook her head, "I'm not sure what I have to offer her. There's no time!"

"Aww," Maura said, "You have your love and your time to offer her." She stepped in front of her, "Do whatever you two dreamed of doing when you were younger."

Hope gazed at Maura as her eyes glazed over with memories. She smiled as tears filled her eyes, "We used to dream about traveling, but she never thought her family could afford to send her places. So whenever we had some extra funds, we'd go places."

"How sweet."

"The only place we really went was to Niagara Falls. But I had to steal my father's car while my parents were in Florida to make that happen."

Maura's mouth dropped open, "You stole your father's car?"

Hope nodded, "I would do anything for her. I got in so much trouble, but it was worth it…" She sighed, "The smile on her face when she stepped up the rail and saw the Falls," she swiped a single tear, "That was so worth getting grounded for the entire summer."

Maura was amazed. Hope took risks for the one she loved. "You're amazing!"

"Even though I was grounded, I still found a way to see her and she found a way to see me." She started fumbling with a utensil on the island. "After the whole car stealing incident, Angela's cousin dropped her off at my house. We made love that night for the first time. It was magical, something that I'd never experienced before in my entire life. We were so young. We really shouldn't have been doing anything but we were drawn to each other."

Maura felt herself getting choked up thinking about the feelings between the two young lovers.

"I know what you can do." Maura said softly.

"What's that?"

"Travel the world with her."

Hope stood there for a minute, apparently running the idea through her head, and the slowly a smile crossed her face. "I don't know why I didn't think of that!"

Maura shrugged, "You were over thinking the situation. You're not elderly. You are not even 60 yet! You still have a lot of energy still in you."

Hope nodded and chuckled. "Yes, I believe you may be right."

"I know I'm right. I'm sure you've already made love to her, haven't you?" Maura raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Yes, I have. And it was better than when we were teens. I couldn't believe it."

Maura chuckled, "Wow that is incredible."

"Travelling, huh?"

"Yes. Sit down and write a list of all the places you want to travel before you're say, sixty nine. And then check them off one by one. Life is too short."

Hope nodded, "You are so right." She caressed Maura on the face and kissed her on the forehead, "I think I'll do that with her tonight. Thank you!" She turned and walked into the living room with the rest of the company.

* * *

After the appetizers were done, Maura brought them out to Jane and the rest. Jane quickly came to her side and put her arm around her. "I missed you." She whispered in her ear, "You were gone too long."

Maura smiled. She loved being loved so much. "You wanted more of those sausage balls, didn't you?"

"I guess I did." She leaned in closer. "God, I want to make love to you so bad," she whispered to her.

"You'll get your chance… Later."

"You promise?"

Maura nodded and gave her one hell of a dose of eye sex, "Yes, I promise." Maura noticed that Jane was staring at her lips. "You should just do it already," she cooed.

Jane's eyes darted to hers. "What about our friends?"

"I'm sure they already know, but it if makes you feel uncomfortable then—"

Jane cut her off with a tender kiss. Their lips met and locked for a few moments, before they disengaged. There they did it. Their first public display of affection in front of their friends and family.

There were no gasps, no crazy looks, and definitely no heart attacks. They looked around and no one was really paying attention to them. Frankie was looking on with a smile and Lydia was blushing, but everyone else was just enjoying their time together. Tommy had T.J. bouncing on his lap, while popping back the sausage balls. He had glanced up and winked at them, while smiling like a goofy kid.

Jane was surprised, but very satisfied. She had worried that her brothers would take it hard. After all, both of them had tried to get with Maura and failed miserably, but it was just fine. She smiled and looked at Maura.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Jane whispered to her as she kissed her lightly on the top of the head.

Maura closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of pure satisfaction, "Merry Christmas, my love." Her emotions were on overload as she fought back the tears.

Hope watched on at the two of them and began to wonder where Angela had gone. Around about the same time that she began to wonder, the front door opened slowly, and in walked Angela dressed in a beautiful red evening dress, fitting to her form perfectly. It seemed like everyone in the room stopped and turned to look at her.

Jane's mouth dropped open as well as Frankie and Tommy's, but Angela wasn't dressing for them. She had put on this dress solely for Hope. She closed the door behind her and crossed the room. Hope couldn't believe her eyes. When Angela came into the room she lit it up like a runway. She met her halfway and greeted her with a hug.

"Oh my goodness, Ang…" She said turning her around to check out her whole outfit, "You look dazzling."

Angela chuckled and smiled, "Well, thank you. You're too kind."

Hope swallowed hard. There was no doubt that Angela had caused something to stir inside of her. "No, oh my god… You're so beautiful."

Angela nodded, "Thank you. I wanted to dress nicely for you."

Hope was the more emotional of the two. She brought her hand up to her mouth and held it back. Her eyes betrayed her though. Tears glistened in her eyes as she beheld her beautiful friend. She had been controlling herself for the sake of Angela's family, but she couldn't take it any longer. She reached out and pulled her into her embrace, and hugged her tightly.

"You're like fine wine," she whispered into her ear. "You've gotten better with age." Hope pulled away and smiled at her. In Hope's eyes, Angela saw a renewed love that she never thought was possible. She had never imagined that anyone could ever look at her the way Hope was looking at her at this moment.

Jane and Maura came over and put their arms around their mothers. Today was a great day. Two set of lovers, two generations of love, together in the same place, occupying the same space and time. If fate brought these four together, then somebody needed to give fate a fucking high five, because this was amazing! Jane and Maura thought their love was unmatched, until they witnessed their mothers' love.

And just think; this happy ending couldn't have ever happened if it weren't for Maura and her secret admirer.

 **[End]**

* * *

 **Note: Thank you for reading. I enjoyed writing. I plan to write more, so add me to your watch list, and be alerted when I post new stories! Thanks!**


End file.
